GOODBYE DAYS
by rindianiagustinarahayu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika anak laki" pintar,keren, terkenal disekolah,sikapnya yg dingin dengan wanita kali ini dia bisa diluluhkan hatinya oleh seorang anak perempuan yang cerewet,jutek,sok cantik menurut anak laki-laki itu, takdir berkata lain saat mereka sedang mulai menjalin hubungan namun apa yang terjadi dengan anak perempuan yang dia cinta tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**HARO, perkenalkan namaku rindiani panggil saja rindi,ini fanfic pertamaku baca ya :)** , **jangan lupa review nya :)**

* * *

**Kamichama Karin koge danbo**

**GOODBYE DAYS**

**WARNING: GAJE, MAKSUD, OOC, OC, ANEH, BISA PINGSAN,TYPO, ALUR GAK JELAS, **

**DE EL EL.**

* * *

...Hallo perkenalkan namaku HANAZONO KARIN panggil saja aku KARIN. rambutku brunette, iris mataku emerald. aku tuh orangnya bawel,berisik,kepo,cantik,manis,ceria,kuat,kawaii, tapi salah satu kelemahanku yaitu BODOH, buktinya nilaiku gak ada yang diatas 50 hebatkan. Aku tinggal dengan bibiku dirumah yang besar,bibiku sedang diluar negeri sejak 3 bulan yang lalu aku tinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar ini, tapi ada sihhh pelayan disini. Orang tua ku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 2 tahun saat kecelakaan mobil, namun aku tetap semangat

...Umurku sekarang beranjak 13 tahun. Aku memeiliki penyakit yang bisa kambuh kapan saja, aku sering dilarang oleh bibiku untuk tidak terlalu kecapaian, jika aku kecapain saja aku langsung pingsan. Aku tidak suka dikasihani karena menurutku jika aku dikasihani hanya menyusahkan orang saja, apa lagi ditambah penyakit ku ini. Teman-teman ku yang tahu hanya Himeka dan Miyon mereka sahabat baik ku dari sd, bayangkan saja jika aku telat sedikit minum obat langsung diceramahi panjang lebar. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi seorang pelukis dan penyanyi, karena dengan melukis aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku dengan melukisnya dan jika aku menjadi penyanyi aku bisa menyanyikan isi hatiku.

...Kisahku dimulai dari saat masuk SMP disekolah terkenal dinegaraku, sekolah orang-orang pintar, dan memiliki bakat yang memang harus dikembangkan, ya sekolahnya bernama Sakura Gaoka High School. Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk smp, gak bisa bayangin gimana nanti aku jadi siswi smp. Pasti seru kalau jadi siswi smp, banyak banget kayaknya lika-likunya apa lagi masalah anak ABG yang rumit tentang perasaan, tapi aku gak mau ambil pusing tentang perasaan suka yang aku pikirkan bagaimana dengan hari esok jika aku tidak bisa merasakan itu semua. Aku dengar dari anak-anak yang akan sekolah di Sakura gaoka katanya ada anak laki-laki yang keren,tampan,pintar,perhatian,cuek tapi dingin namanya Kazune dia sudah terkenal karena sikapnya yang dingin dan pintar sampai-samapi ada fansnya Kazune-Z dan devil Kazune-Z yang paling fanatik itu devil Kazune-Z mereka akan marah besar malah sampai disiksa kalau ada perempuan yang berani mendekati satria serem banget kan.

...kembali ke aku, aku sudah diberi tahu dokter umurku tinggal menghitung bulan saja karena penyakitku sudah parah, meskipun begitu aku harus tetap bersemangat, aku tidak boleh putus asa jalani saja sisa hidup ku dengan gemberi jangan diambil pusing yang penting bagai mana kita menjalani hari ini terlebih dahulu.

.hingga suat hari...

.

.

"Hey Karin " seseorang memanggil namaku didalam mimpi

"Siapa?" tanyaku

"Aku yang akan menenmani hidupmu mulai dari sekarang"

"Tunngu sebentar tetap diam disana" seseorang yang memanggil namaku mendekat, namun saat seseorang itu mendekat tiba-tiba jam weker ku berbunyi

"kringg,kringgg,krinnggg"

"Kau, mengganggu mimpiku saja padahalkan sedikit lagi aku akan melihat wajahnya, lagian juga kata-katanya aku akan menemani hidupmu mulai dari sekarang apa maksudnya?" aku pun mengambil jam weker lalu melihat jam

"Hah apa sudah jam setengah tujuh,bagimana ini tuhan aku terlambat" teriak ku dan langsung berlari mandi dan pakai baju tanpa sarapan.

"Bagaimana ini aku sudah terlambat, dasar jam weker kurang ngajar aku kan memasang jam setengah enam" gerutu aku dalam hati sambil bergegas pergi.

"Non sarapan dulu" ucap Q-chan pelayan setiaku

"Tidak usah nanti saja" sahut ku sambil berlari

"Jangan lupa minum obat!"perintah Q-Chan

"Iya"

Aku pun berlari dengan cepat tanpa memikirkan apa pun, saat ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada seseorang yang menabrak ku.

" Bagaimana ini tuhan aku terlambat" ucap Karin sambil melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna putih.

"Brughhh" seseorang menabrak ku dari arah belakang. Karin & anak laki-laki yang menabrak Karin pun terjatuh.

"Hei kau ini punya mata atau tidak aku sedang terburu-buru, aku sudah terlambat mengerti tidak" bentak ku sambil berdiri dan membersihkan pakainku karena kotor

"Memangnya kau saja yang terburu-buru aku pun buru buru dasar cerewet" omel anak laki laki berambut blonde dan memiliki iris mata berwarna sapphire itu sambil berdiri membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.

"Aahhhh sudah lah aku tidak mau berdebat dengan kau membuat aku telat saja dasar laki laki yang dingin" ucapku dengan ketus.

"sungguh anak perempuan yang aneh,ribet lagi" kata anak laki-laki. Aku memegang dadaku ternyata penyakitku kambuh dan segera mengambil obat dan meminumnya.

"kau kenapa" kata ank laki-laki itu sedikit khawatir dengan memagang pundakku.

"tidak apa-apa, sudah awas" omelku melepaskan lengan anak laki-laki itu sambil bergegas berdiri dan berlari

"Aneh kamu" ucap anak laki-laki

Sesampainya disekolah aku masih lari terengah-engah menahan dada ku yang mulai sakit lagi namun aku mencoba menahan.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak gerbang telah ditutup bagaimana ini" batinku

"Gado tolong buka kan pintunya" ucap Karin terbaru baru kepada gado

"Enak saja kau sudah terlambat minta buka lagi" kata gado dengan ketusnya

"Ayolah gado sekali ini saja, kami-sama tolonglah" kataku

"Ahhh baiklah cepat masuk upacara sudah dimulai 30 menit yang lalu"

"Trimakasih gado" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala, tanpa berfikir panjag aku berlari dengan cepatnya dan langsug baris dibagian paling belakang

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh kami-sama panas sekali hari ini,untung saja aku datang sesudah 30 menit upacara dimulai" batinku. Akhirnya upacara pun selesai Karinpun langsung berlari menuju mading untuk mencari nmanya. Karin berada dikelas I-A. Karin pun langsung bergegas jalan menuju kelasnya.

dikelas

.

.

.

"Ohayo" sapa Karin kepada teman-temanya namun tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

"Ayolah Karin tetap tersenyum kau kan sudah biasa seperti ini" batinku sambil berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Aku langsung duduk dan melihat lihat halamn sekolahnya. tiba tiba tanpa Karin sadari anak laki laki yang tadi pagi menabrak aku duduk didepan ku. anak laki-laki itu pun menoleh kearah ku dan memukul meja ku dengan kencang, sontak anak anak kelas itupun menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Hey kau perempuan cerewet sedang apa disini" tanya anak laki laki itu pada ku namun aku menghiaraukannya karena sedang menhan rasa sakit yang sangat sakit di dada.

"Hey kau dengar tidak" bentak anak laki-laki itu pada Karin namun Karin tetap tak menghiraukannya. saat anak laki-laki itu hendak memukul Karin tapi tiba tiba Sensei pun masuk sontak anak laki laki itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Karin

.

.

.

"Ohayo murid-murid kelas I-A,hari ini kita perkenalan saja ya" kata Sensei

"Yoi" jawab murid-murid

...satu persatu murid-murid memperkenalkan dirinya dan yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya hanya anak laki-laki itu dan Karin.

"Ohayogozaimasu, watashi no namae Kujo Kazune" kata anak laki-laki itu

"Ternyata nama anak laki-laki yang tengil,sombong,sok,jelek,genit kaya cewe itu bernama Kazune"pikir Karin ,Karin pun melamun lalu dimarahi oleh Sensei

"Sori,Ohayogozaimasu watashi no namae ha Hanazono Karin" kataku

"Ternyata perempuan cerewet itu bernama Karin awas kau ya akan kubalas nanti" kata Kazune

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, aku pun pergi kekantin, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada yang menarik lengan ku dengn cepat

.

.

.

.

"awwww, hey kau sia..." jawabku terpotong arena kaget melihat anak laki-laki itu alias Kazune

"Aku memangnya kau tak mendengar ucapanku tadi pas perkenalan dikelas? "tanya Kazune

"Terserah aku dong mau denger atau tidak bukan urusanmu" jawab Karin begitu polosnya

"Kau ini dasar perempuan cerewet jutek so cantik" kata Kazune begitu kejamnya pada Karin

"Memang aku cantik,aku cerewet,jutek memangnya kau sangat dingin sekali terhadap semua perempuan" ucapku PD

"Kau ini ya berani sekali kau mengucap seperti itu padaku" jawab Kazune dengan keras

"Memangnya kau siapa, artis? sampai kau bilang seperti itu" celetus ku

Kazune amat marah terhadap Karin Kazune hendak memukul Karin namun tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Karin?" tanya michiru yang tiba-tiba datang menghapiri Karin. Micchi adalah teman Karin sejak kecil.

Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda bahwa dia tidak apa apa

"Haro Kazune,kenapa kau ingi memukul Karin?" tanya Micchi pada Kazune. Karin hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan ternyata Kazune teman Micchi juga

"Hey Micchi sedang apa kau disini?" Kazune balik bertanya pada Micchi

"Kau lupa aku kan sekolah disini Kazune" sambil memeluk Kazune

"Ahh lepaskan aku,kenapa sikapmu tidak pernah berubah?" michirupun melepaskan pelukan nya

"Nani, kau kenal Kazune Micchi?" ucap Karin pada Micchi

"Dia temanku sejak kecil" jawab Micchi

aku hanya membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf "O"

"Micchi kau ajak sana Kazune mu itu dia sudah mengganggu ku" perintah ku ketus

"Kau yang sudah mengganggu ku" jawab Kazune dengan cepat

"Baiklah Karin kan ku bawa Kazune, ayo Kazune kita pergi" Micchi pun menarik lengan Kazune

"Bye bye kujo" sambil melepaskan ciuman atau lebih tepatnya kiss bye pada Kazune namun tidak ikhlas. Karin pun pergi ke kantin karena tadi ada halangan gara-gara Kazune

"Hey Kazune sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan Karin" tanya Micchi pada Kazune

"Tadi pagi" jawab Kazune singkat padat dan pelit

"Kau tidak suka dengan Karin" tanya micchi lagi

"Kau ini Nishikiori berbicara apa?" tanya Kazune memastikan perkataan Micchi tadi

"Aku bilang memangnya kau tidak suka dengan Karin" ulang Micchi

"Tidak untuk apa aku suka pada perempuan seperti dia, sudah cerewet,jutek,sok cantik,kepo. tapi nishiMicchi aku sepertinya pernah melihat dia saat ku memegang tangannya terasa sekali hangatnya" ucap Kazune dengan sangat jujurnya

"Berarti kau..." jawab Micchi terpotong

"Jangan jawab yang tidak tidak" ucap Kazune

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk sebelum bel" seru Micchi

"Hai" jawab Kazune singkat padat pelit

* * *

**apa yang terjadi setelah Kazune dan Micchi masuk ke kelas?**

**please review nya**

**biar bisa lanjutin cerita ok^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**haro,,, aku kembali dengan lanjutan cerita chapter 1 kalian harus baca yah,,, ok ^.^**

* * *

**kamichama karin koge danbo**

**GOODBYE DAYS**

**kazune cerewet**

**warning : oot, mybe, ooc, maksud, gaje, alur ngacak, cerita acak-acakan,**

**pikiran agak aneh, penyakit hati yang mendalam, dll**

* * *

...Sesampainya dikelas Kazune dan Micchi langsung menuju bangku masing-masing, begitu pun dengan aku yang sudah ada di tempat duduk. Tatapan tajam terlintas diwajah Kazune yang memang aku akui cukup tampan,keren,dan cool lagi namun aku menjawab tatapan Kazune dengan senyum devil aku rasa Kazune tau kenapa aku senyum seperti ini namun mungkin Kazune tak menghiraukannya Kazune pn langsung duduk dikursinya. Sensei masuk kedalam kelas dan mulai pelajaran.

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran biologi dan sekarang kerjakan paket halaman 125 yang bisa silahkan maju kedepan" ucap Sensei. Tanpa berfikir panjang Kazune ternyata sudah tahu jawaban nya dan saat Kazune berdiri terrnyata celananya nempel dengan bangku.

"Siapa yang ngerjain Kazune cowo paling beken,paling keren,paling pinter,paling cool,paling dingin,paling banyak fans nya disekolah" batin Kazune menggerutu. Anak-anak sekelas menertawakan Kazune Sensei yang mengajar pun menahan tawa, Kazune mencoba melepaskan celanannya dari bangku dan saat hendak terlepas

"Breeekkkk" suara yang keluar dari celana Kazune yang ternyata bolong karena terkena elem yang dioleskan ke bangkunya. Aku hanya tertawa terbahak bahak lalu Kazune menatapku dengan tajam. Aku langsung diam dan menundu ketakutan karen terus ditatap dengan tajam dengan Kazune, Kazune pu meminta izin ketempat ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya,pelajaran pun lalu dilanjutkan.

Pelajaran sudah selesai saatnya pulang kerumah,aku tidak pulang dengan Himeka da Miyon nampaknya mereka hari ini sedang sibuk.

...Ke esokan harinya. Jam weker ku berbunyi membangunkan ku dari imimpi indah semalam yang memimpikan aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu lagi, jam kini menunjukan pukul 05.35 aku segera bangun dan merpihkan tempat tidurku agar tidak terlambat seperti kemarin. Meskipun ada pelayan tapi aku lebih senang merapihkannya sendiri, aku pun langsung mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi,setelah mandi aku memakai baju seragam .

"ohayo" sapaku pada para pelayan dengan senyuman manis dipipiku, smbil menuruni tangga kayu dengan berlari

"ohayo nona Karin" sapa balik para pelayan padaku

"nona Karin ingin sarapan apa?" tanya salah satu pelayan kepadaku namanya Q-Chan dia pelayan yang selalu menemaniku

"aku saja yang buat sarapan, Q-Chan buatkan saja susu hangat" kataku sambil duduk dimeja makan, sambil mengambil roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai cokelat.

" ini nona susunya" kata Q-Chan sambil memberi susu yang dibuatkannya kepadaku.

"terimakasih" ucapku sambil mengambil susu

"sama-sama nona Karin, oh iya nona sudah memakan obatya?" tanya Q-Chan

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala karena mulutku sudah penuh dengan roti

"ya sudah saya ambilkan ya non obatnya" ucap Q-Chan dan segera perg untuk mengambil obatku dikamar

Aku hanya mengangguk saja karena mulutku masih penuh dengan roti, dan tidak beberapa lama Q-Chan sudah mengambil obat.

"ini nona obatnya" sambil menyodorkan obat kepadaku

"terimaksih Q-Chan, Q-Chan sebenarnya aku bosan memakan obat seperti ini" ucap ku pada Q-Chan namun Q-Chan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan ku.

"tidak baik berbicara seperti itu,itukan demi kesahatan nona Karin juga" jawab Q-Chan

"ya sudah lah aku berangkat sekolah dulu" kata ku sambil berdiri dan menggendong tas ranselku

"hati-hati nona" jawab Q-Chan

"iya" jawabku dengan singkat padat dan jelas tentunya

Aku pun berjalan dengan santai karena jam ditanganku masih menunjukan pukul 06.05 pagi, sambil berjalan aku menendak apa saja yang ada didepanku karena merasa bosan tidak ada yang menemaniku. Aku pun mengambil ponsel touchscreen ku disaku baju, sambil memasangkan aerphone berwarna hijau dengan bergambarkan sorang peri yang sangat cantik ditelingaku sambil mendengarkan lagu Yui- to mother lagu itu adalah salah satu lagu kesukaan ku yang selalu kudengar setiap hariuntuk melepas kerinduanku pada ibu ku.

**datte anata itta ja nai**

Karena kau telah mengatakan

**namida goe utsumuita mama**

Tentang suara tangisan saat bersedih

**uso mo tsuke naku nattara**  
Bahwa kau tak bisa berbohong lagi

**ikite yuke naku naru yoto**

Hidup pun tak bisa dilanjutkan

**aisarete itai to omou kara**

Karena ingin selalu dicintai  
**donna itami date**

Dalam keadaan sesulit apapun

**waratte miseta Ah ah**

Selalu memperlihatkan tawa

**kanashimi tte atashi hitori dake nara**

Kesedihan itu bisa kutahan

**taerareru noni**

Jika aku dalam kesendirian

**yasashisa tte zankoku yo ne?**

Kebaikan itu kejam,ya?

**kokoro made midareru mono**

Sampai hati pun menjadi bimbang

**zutto issho ni itai kedo**

Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya, tapi

**kirai na toko ga fueru hibi**

Hal yang kubenci bertambah setiap hari

**nita mono doushi nanda yo ne?**

Kita mirip,kan?

**wakaru youna ki mo shiteru**

Akhirnya aku mengerti sekarang

**aishi aeru hito ga dekita no**

Jika datang hari dimana

**sonna hi ga kureba**

Aku menemukan seseorang yang kucintai

**kawareru kana Ah ah**

Bisakah aku berubah, ah..

**shiawase tte mahou mitai ni kagayaite**

Kebahagiaan itu seperti sihir

**kurenai kedo**

Tapi tidak bersinar

**nikushimi tte sasai na surechigai desho?**

Kebencian itu hanya kesalah pahaman,kan?

**nakanai de**

Jadi janganlah menangis

**takaga unmei nante kaete yukerun date**

Aku merasakan takdir yang tak bisa diubah

**uchi wo tobidashite yoru ni naita**

Jadi meninggalkan rumah dan menangis dalam malam

**daremo inai kouen no BENCHI de**

Di kursi taman yang tak ada siapapun

**mukae ni kite kureru no wo matte ita**

Aku menunggumu untuk menjemputku

**kanashimi tte yorisoeba doko to naku**

Kesedihan itu terasa hangat

**atatakakute**

Jika kita bergandengan

**yasashisa tte soba ni areba futo amaete**

Kelembutan itu jika aku berada di sampingmu

**shimau mono**

Aku bisa bermanja

**nee shiawase yo tabun atashi**

Hey, mungkin aku bahagia

**anata ga itan dakara**

Karena aku memilikimu

kami yang mengajak berbicara hanya angin sepoi-sepoi dipagi hari yang menghantarkan kaki kecil kami melangkah.

"kenapa kau kemarin mengerjaiku?" tanya Kazune memulai pembicaraan mungkin karena dia masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Kau marah? Maaf, habisnya aku kesal, aku tidak biasa dibentak seperti itu" jawabku menyesal dan menundukan kepala

"sudah tidak apa-apa" kata Kazune

"Kazune kenapa kamu memiliki banyak fans?" tanyaku.

"ahh aku tidak punya fans tapi mereka saja yang ingin menjadi fansku" jawab Kazune dengan dingin.

"itu sama saja" teriak ku.

"kau ini berisik sekali" omel Kazune padaku.

"kau juga sikapmu terlalu dingin padaku" ucapku kesal sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"hey sudah sampai" kata Kazune sambil melihat kearah sekolah yang memang sangat besar.

"oh" ucapku singkat padat dan pelit.

"ayo masuk" ajak Kazune untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"hai" kataku

Saat kami berdua berjalan menuju aula terdengar teriakan anak peremuan memanggil nama Kazune dengan kencang.

"Kazune, keren, manis, imut, tampan, dia hebat, Kazune i love you" sorak-sorak para fans Kazune yang sangat fanatik itu. Namun Kazune tidak memperdulikannya dan dia menarik tanganku sambil berlari dengan kencang.

"Kazune untuk apa kita berlari?" tanyaku sambil berlari namun tangan kami masih berpegangan.

"kau ini sangat bodoh kalau kita tidak berlari nanti dikejar-kejar" jawab kazuka yang tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

Saat kami berlari cukup lama penyakit ku kambuh mendadak, penyakit ini memag sangat menyusahkan saja.

"aku cape berhenti Kazune" ucapku sambil melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Kazune dan langsung memegang dadaku yang sangat terasa sakit dan kini muka ku tampak pucat.

"ayo nanti kita akan terus dikejar" kata Kazune.

"kau saja yang berlari aku tidak kuat lagi" omelku dan langsung berjalan menuju lorong yang sepi meninggalkan Kazune dan langsung duduk

"kau kenapa?kau terihat sangat pucat apa kau sakit?" tanya Kazune sambil duduk disampingku aku hanya diam saja dan mengambil obat kesayangan ku dan langsung meminumnya.

"enak sekali kau meminum permen aku minta" pinta Kazune padaku

"jangan ini obat bukan permen katanya pintar gini aja koq gak tau, ini khusus untuk ku" ucapku

"kau ini pelit sekali"ucap Kazune dengan agak kesal karena tidak dikasih permen padahalkan itu obat.

"biarin" kata ku sambil mejulurkan lidah

"ayo cepat ke lapangan nanti kita terlambat upacara" ucap Kazune karena memang setiap hari senin dan selasa upacara bendera.

"hn"

Kami pun pergi menuju lapangan yang sudah penu dengan lautan siswa-siswi baru kami pun berjalan dan baris dipaling belakang dekat dengan pohon sakura agar tidak kepanasan. Namun saat upacara sudah berjalan 25 menit aku tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri, dan jatuh kepundak Kazune.

"nee, kau kenapa?" aku tidak menjawab karena mungkin aku pingsan. Tanpa berfikir dengan panjang Kazune pun langsung membawaku ke uks, dia yang menggendongku sendiri ke uks saat sampai di uks Kazune tetap menunggu ku karena khawatir. Tapi mungkin dia lelah menungguku sedangkan 15 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan Kazune memutuskan meniggalkanku sebentar untuk ke kelas menaruh tas ku dan tasnya lalu Kazune pun kembali lagi ke uks. Sesampainya diuks aku sudah terbangun dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Kazune kau habis dari mana?"tanyaku

"habis dari kelas menaruh tas,.nee,Karin kenapa kau tadi pingsan?" omel Kazune

"kau ini aku kan tidak tahu kalau aku akan pingsan dasar laki-laki aneh"

"jika kau tidak pingsan aku tidak akan menggendongmu sampai ke uks"

"salah siapa kau menggendongku ke uks memangnya aku menyuruhmu?"

"kau ini sudah digendong ke uks bukan bilang terimakasih malah mengomel"

"tidak mau, lagian kau yang duluan mengomeliku"

"habisnya kau hanya merepotiku saja"

"bodo" jawabku sambil memalingkan muka

"ya sudah aku ke kelas saja"

"terserah"

"benar? Tidak takut dengan hantu"

"tidak untuk apa aku takut

"ok aku pergi, bye Karin" ucap Kazune sambil melambaikan tangan

"eh tunggu" teriaku sambil berlari.

...Sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak berbicara sama sekali hanya ditemani dengan suara anak-anak yang bercanda,tertawa,bermain,dan mengobrol. Aku dan Kazune jalan berdekatan dan aku mencoba menyamai langkah dengan Kazune terdengar sorak-sorak anak perempuan meneriaki nama Kazune namun Kazune tidak memperdulikannya. Menurutku Kazune itu orangnya cuek,dingin,cool,keren,pintar,manis, dan suka marah marah.

"Kazune memangnya kau tidak bosan diteriaki oleh anak-anak perempuan?" tanyaku

"ya bosan,memangnya kau pikir jadi anak yang terkenal itu enak? Jadi anak yang terkenal itu sangat susah untuk pergi kemana saja karena selalu dikejar leh para fans" jawab Kazune

"o" jawabku dengan beroh ria

"ayo masuk"

"ehhh iya"

Didalam kelas anak-anak kelas kami melihat kami berdua mungkin aneh kemarin kami bertengkar sekarang malah jalan berdua.

"huuu aku cape" ucapku sambil menempelkan pipi putihku di meja

"memangnya kau saja yang cape aku juga cepe tau" jawab Kazune

"bisa gak sihh diem berisik tau bawel banget sih kamu kan laki-laki koq doyan banget ngomelin aku gak capek? Kapan capeknya? Kalau aku mati baru kamu capek?" omelku kesal anak-anak langsung melihat kearah kami berdua dengan ekspresi bengong baru saja jalan berdua langsung bertengkar lagi apa lagi sahabat ku Miyon dan Himeka segera ketempatku

"habisnya kau ini bawel,berisik,nyebelin,nyusahin aja memangnya aku tidak cape menggendong mu sampai uks? Memangnya aku tidak lelah?" omel balik Kazune

"ha,Karin digendong oleh Kazune sampai uks" sahut Himeka dengan sangat cepetnya

"ciee,cieee romantis banget sih pake acara gendong-gendongan segala" ucap Miyon merayu

"dewi kau kenapa? Hey Kazune berani sekali kau mengomeli dewiku, dewiku letih tidak usah diomeli" sahut Jin yang langsung berada di sisiku

"hanazono kenapa lagi?" tanya Micchi

"sudah kalian semua diam,pulang ketepat masing-masing" omelku teman-temanku pun langsung bergegas ketempat duduk. Aku langsung mengambil buku gambar+pensil+earphone+handphone memasang ini ke situ situ kesini dengan cepat karena tidak ingin mendengar ocehan teman-temannya yang sangat berisik seperti bebek.

"lagunya lagu yang di film full house saja,menggambarnya tentang cewe & cowo yang sedang berlari dan saling mengomel-ngomel satu sama lain" batinku. Tangan yang sudah lincah menggerakan pensil tidak perlu dihapus seperti orang yang sudah mahir, Kazune ternyata memperhatikanku sejak dari awal menggambar.

"ini kan bukannya kejadian yang tadi?" tanya Kazune dalam batin.

"kya! Kazune keren sekali! Dia sangat tampan! Tapi dia tidak cocok dengan gadis jelek seperti itu" teriak para Kazune-z namun seperti biasa Kazune mengacuhkannya.

Cukup lama Kazune memperhatikan ku.

"inii orang ngeliat aku gak sih dari tadi koq diam aja? Tapi kalu dia taukan pasti udah ngomel-ngomel" pikir Kazune. Setelah berfikir seperti itu Kazune langsung berbalik karena melihat aku sudah selesai menggambar dan Kazune pun pergi keluar.

"selesai" sambil tersenyum melihat gambar yang ku buat dan aku pun melepaskan aerphone ditelingaku

"gambarnya akan ku jadikan cerita" ucapku

"gambarnya akan jadi cerita?" batin kazuga sambil menguping

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggg! Riiiiiinnnnnnnnngg! Rinnnnnnnngggggggg!

Bel berbunyi berarti pelajaran sudah dimulai,belajar matematika pelajaran yang ruetnya berjubel jubel itu.

"Ohayo,sekarang keluarkan buku latihan matematika kalian dan kerjakan soal halaman 123 paket" ucap Sensei

"hai Sensei" kata anak-anak

"Sensei ada rapat setelah bel pelajaran selesai harap kumpulkan ya!" perintah Sensei

"hai Sensei" jawab anak-anak Sensei pun pergi meninggalkan kelas anak-anak mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Sensei begitu pun dengan aku yang sebenarnya tidak bisa mengisi pelajaran matematika yang menurut aku hanya orang-orang yang sabar saja yang bisa mengisi pelajaran ini. Saat yang lain sedang mengisi Kazune malah sudah selesai mengisi dan mengumpulkannya di meja guru.

"Kazune kau cepat sekali?" tanyaku

"ini kan soalnya mudah" jawab Kazune dengan sikap dinginnya.

"ini susah Kazune yang lain saja belum selesai" kataku

"tapi ini sudah pernah diajarkan oleh Sensei" jawab Kazune dengan mudahnya

"tapi aku tidak mengerti" ucapku

"ya sudah ayo aku ajari" tawaran Kazune yang pertama kali untuk ku

"ya sudah"

"ayo cepat" perintah Kazune. Kami berdua sedang belajar dengan serius anak-anak memperhatikan kami fans Kazune berteriak histeris karena melihat aku berdua dengan Kazune untung saja yang melihat hanya Kazune-z jika yang melihat devil Kazune pasti dia sudah menatap ku tajam.

"Kazune fans mu teriak-teriak"

"biarkan saja ayo lanjutkan"

"hnn" jawabku kami pun melanjutkan pelajaran dan aku sudah selesai mengisi dan langsung menaruh buku ku di meja guru dn segera kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Kazune terimaksih" ucap ku namun Kazune tak peduli

"ihhhh Kazune aneh" batinku. Aku langsung mengambil pensil dan buku gambar seperti biasa menggambar kejadian yang sdang terjadi.

"Krinnggggg,krinnnggggg" bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku mengambil earphone ku yang berwarna hijau,ponsel,buku gambar,pengapus dan pensil. Aku langsung menuju ke taman sekolah yang memang cukup luas.

Sesampainya ditaman aku langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menggambar tidak lupa aku memakai earphone ku yang berwarna hijau muda dan sangat serasi dengan mataku yang berwrna emerald seperti biasa kalau aku memakai earphone pasti untuk mendengarkan lagu, aku sejenak berhenti dibawah pohon sakura yang sangat teduh dan menghirup udara yang sangat sejuk itu.

Sebelum menggambar aku mencari objek nya terlebih dahulu melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk ditaman dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang memainnkan biola

"Kali ini aku akan menggambar dia saja,karena dia memang sangat cocok untuk dijadi kan model" pikirku

Sambil menggambar aku menyanyi karena dengan menyanyi aku lebih fokus untuk menggambar dan melihat kearah anak laki-laki itu berulang ulang kali, tetapi saat aku melirik keanak laki-laki itu dia sudah menghilang.

"Ah, padahalkan sudah dikit lagi,kenapa harus pergi sih, kalu gini harus berimaJinasi lagi aku kan gak boleh cape, ahh dasar sebenernya kan gaya dia udah keren masa harus aku tambahan imaJinasi aku sih gak asik banget kan"ucapku dengan kesal

"Tapi sudahlah aku menggambar yang lain saja, tau saja dengan gambar objek yang lain hasilnya akan lebih bagus dari yang ini semngat Karin" kata dengan semangat dan mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Kali ini aku akan menggambar anak laki-laki itu saja yang berdiri dipohon sakura" ucapku sambil tetap mendengarkan musik dan mengambil kertas yang baru. Aku pun menggambar dengan cepat karena takut anak laki-laki yang ku gambar kali ini pergi lagi seperti yang tadi. Saat aku melihat kearah anak laki-laki yang sedang berdiri disitu dia tidak pergi menurutku dia nampak sedang sembunyi dari seseorang karena terlihat sekali dari raut mukanya dan terlihat dari nafasnya karena dia habis lari.

"Anak laki-laki itu kenapa? memangnya tidak pegal sejak tadi berdiri disitu aneh sekali" ucapku dan lagsung aku mengambil kertas yang baru dan menggambar yang lain. Namun saat ku menoleh lagi anak laki-laki itu langsung tidak ada.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**[KAZUNE POV]**

Aku berdiri dipohon sakura yang teduh menutupi diriku dari Kazune-z yang terus dari tadi mengejarku, aku kelelahan namun aku tidak sanggup duduk karena kaki ku kram, karenany aku berdiri saja

"Sampai kapan aku harus digerumuti oleh para Kazune-z,aku juga kan ingin bebas padahal orang yang kusukai saja tidak mengejarku" gerutuku

Aku pun tetap tak bisa duduk karena kramnya menambah parah. Aku menoleh kekanan kiri memperhatikan karena takut tiba-tiba takut saja datang Kazune-z dan mengerumungiku. Tapi aku tertarik dengan seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menggambar dengan memakai earphone.

"Dia sepertinya menggambarku, tapi aku seperti kenal dengan wajahnya dia sangat manis sekali" pikirku namun aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Setelah beberapa lama kram ku baru berhenti aku pun langsung berjalan tadinya aku mau langsung kekelas namun entah mengapa aku tertarik menuju anak perempuan itu dan aku langsung mendekatinya dan aku berhenti dibelakanya

"Postur tubuhnya mirip seperti Karin" pikirku dan segera duduk disampingnya

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**[NORMAL POV]**

Saat-saat menggambar itu memang sangat asyik menurutku hingga siapa saja yang disampingku tidak aku rasakan kehadirannya, namun kali ini beda aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku saat aku menoleh kesamping tiba-tiba ada Kazune disampingku aku pun langsung tersentak kaget.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya ku pada Kazune yang dari tadi melihati ku

"Melihat kau menggambar" jawab Kazune dengan dingin

"celana mu sudah diganti? " tanyaku dengan suara yang agak rendah

"kenapa kau menanyai? Jangan-jangan kau yach yang menempelkan lem dikursi ku?"

"kalau iya kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa?" tanya balik ku pada Kazune

"tidak apa-apa"

"Oh" jawabku dengan singkat dan padat

"tes,tes,tes" air mataku jatuh perlahan mungkin karena lagu yang ku nyanyikan tadi.

"aku cengeng sekali ini kan hanya lagu" ucapku sambil mengusap air mataku.

"memang kau cengeng sekali hanya karena lagu saja kau sampai menangis?" ucap anak laki-laki berambut blonde dan memiliki iris mata sapphire yang sudah ada disampingku entah sejak dari kapan tapi dia cukup keren namun secara seksama aku perhatikan wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Kazune.

"kau mirip sekali dengan Kazune" ucapku tapi air mataku nelum dihapus

"Karin,Karin kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kazune orang paling keren sejagad raya,paling manis melebihi gula,paling tampan melebihi orang-orang yang jelek masa masih gak kenal" ceramah Kazune

"iya sih mirip apa lagi dari cara berbicara" kata ku polos

"sudah tidak usah dipikirkan,ini sapu tangan ku ambil dan usaplah air mata mu, anak manis seperti kau tidak cocok untuk menangis,kau harusnya tersenyum" jawab Kazune sambil memberikan sapu tangannya yang berwarna biru gelap rayuan yang begitu manisnya membuat aku tersipu malu.

"terimakasih" ucapku

"hnn" jawaban yang sangat singkat anak bayi pun bisa melakukannya.

saja yang menemani kak Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya berdiam tanpa ada slah satu dari

.

* * *

**apa yang terjadi setelah ini?**

**ceritanya mau dilajut ga?**

**kalo gak jugak gak apa-apa koq**

**review ya ^.^**

**jangan lupa**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**langsung aja ya? pake basa basi gak? pake ? okk,,, sebenernya bikin kaya gini teryata capek ya tapi asyik banget,kalau lagi nulis nya suka lagi terbawa, kalau kalian? maaf banget ya soalnya banyak bannget yangg typo jdi ancur deh  
**

* * *

**kamichama karin koge danbo**

**GOODBYE DAYS**

**CHAPTER 3**

**WARNING : OOT, OOC ,OC, OT, TYPO, MYBE,TRALALATRILILITRULULUTRELELETROLOLO,**

**PENASARAN DLL**

* * *

Aku pun melanjutkan menggambar dengan serius dan bernyanyi tanpa memperhatikan Kazune dan sudah beberapa lama tiba-tiba Kazune mengambil earphone ku yang terpasang ditelinga kiri dan dia memakainya lagu yng terputar sekang adalah yui- good bye days sambil melanjutkan menggambar.

**Dakara ima ai ni yuku sou kimetanda**

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertemu denganmu sekarang

**Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai**

Karena aku ingin kau mendengarkan lagu yang ada di sakuku

**Sotto voryuumu wo agete tashikamete mita yo**

Perlahan ku naikkan volumenya, untuk memastikan semuanya pas

**Oh Good-bye days ima**

Oh good-bye days

**Kawaru ki ga suru kinou made ni so long**

Sekarang perasaanku berubah, bahkan masa lalu yang sudah begitu lama

**Kakkoyoku nai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**

Kau tidak keren tapi berada di sisiku dengan lembut

**Lalalalala with you~**

Lalalalala denganmu..

**Katahou no iya fon wo kimi ni watasu**

Aku berikan padamu satu sisi earphoneku

**Yukkuri to nagarekomu kono shunkan**

Perlahan musik pun mulai mengalir

**Umaku aisete imasu ka tama ni mayou kedo**

Bisakah aku mencintaimu dengan baik? Tapi kadang aku tak merasa begitu

**Oh Good-bye days ima**

Oh good-bye days

**Kawari hajimeta mune no oku alright**

Sekarang semuanya mulai berubah Tapi di dalam hatiku tidak apa-apa

**Kakkoyoku nai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**

Kau tidak keren, tapi berada disisiku dengan lembut

**Lalalalala with you~**

Lalalala denganmu..

**Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitakunai**

Jika bisa, aku tidak ingin memikirkan kesedihan

**Demo yattekuru desho**

Tapi hal itu akan datang lagi,kan?

**Sono toki egao de**

Di saat itu dengan tersenyum

** Yeah hello! my friend nante sa**

"Yeah! Halo, kawanku" Bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya?

**Ieta nara ii noni**

Tidak apa-apa jika aku berteriak

**Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki**

Saat aku menyenandungkan lagu yang sama

**Soba ni ite I wish**

Aku harap engkau disisiku

**Kakkoyoku nai yasashisa ni aete yokatta yo**

Kau tidak keren, tapi aku senang bertemu dengan dirimu yang lembut

**Lalalala Good-bye days**

Lalalala good-bye days…

Saat ini Kazune dan Karin merasakan hal yang aneh perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Kazune merasa lagu ini lagu yang sedang terjadi pada mereka berdua Kazune merasakannya dan Karin juga sebenarnya merakan namun dia hanya asyik dengan kertasnya dan lagu yang dinyanyikan.

"Perasaan apa ini dadaku berdebar dengan kencang" batinku

"Tidak pernah aku merasa senyaman ini dengan siapa pun tapi mengapa denga Karin aku merasa nyaman sekali jangan jangan, ahh tidak munkin terjadi" batin Kazune

Kazune pun pergi meninggalkan Karin begitu saja tanpa berbicara

"Hey Kazune kau mau kemana?" tanyaku pada Kazune yang beranjak pergi meniggalkan ku begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas

"Hey sebentar lagi kan masuk" jawab Kazune dengan ketus

"Oooh iya tunggu sebentar aku mau merapihkan dulu" ucap Karin sambil membereskan namun earphone nya tidak lepas dari telinganya

"Hey cepat" omel Kazune

"Iya kau ini bawel sekali" ucapku ketus

Kami pun berjalan menuju kelas perasaan kami berdua sangat aneh tak seperti biasanya jika aku berjalan dengan Kazune tak seperti ini.

"Perasaan apa ini?" batinku sambil memagangi kertas gambar didada

"Ahhh Kazune jangan sampai kau suka dengan Karin" batin Kazune yang ternyata dia mempunyai perasaan terhadap Karin.

Tapi saat aku akan ke kelas dengan Kazune ada yang menarik tanganku, namun Kazune tidak menyadarinya. Aku dibawa kelorong yang sepi.

"Awww sakit" ucapku kepada sekelompok anak perempuan yang menarik tanganku dengan kencang dan sampai berdarah sambil menarik rambutku mereka bisa dibilang devil Kazune-z karena keganasannya pada anak yang berani mendekati Kazune

" Hay Karin, berani sekali kau mendekati Kazune" ucap salah satu devil Kazune-z

"Siapa bilang aku mendekati Kazune" jawabku dengan ketus

"Jangan bohong deh lo, lo itu jelek gak pantas mendekati Kazune yang keren dan tampan tidak seperti kau, Kazune hanya cocok dengan kami toh kami lebih cantik darimu, oh iya kami ingin bertanya kenapa kau tadi berdua dikelas saling berhadapan dan kenapa kamu tadi memakai earphone sebelah sebelah?" kata salah satu devil Kazune-z dengan mengomeliku

"Dibilangin ngeyel banget sih kalian, aku itu gak ngedeketin Kazune, lagian untuk apa aku mendekati Kazune cowo yang nyebelin itu, kalau itu aku tadi gak bisa ngerjain pelajaran jadi dibantuin sama Kazune,kalau yang ditaman salah Kazune kenapa dia mengambil sebelah earphone ku" ucapku santai dengan muka tanpa salah

"Awas kau Karin jika kami melihat kau jalan hanya berdua dengan Kazune,ngobrol atau yang lainnya hati-hati saja akan kubunuh kau" ancam para devil Kazune-z

"Iya" jawab ku dengan muka anak kecil yang plos dan tidak memiliki dosa

"Ya sudah pergi sana" sambil membangunkan ku dan mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh. Karena sudah bel mereka bergegas pergi.

"Huh, dasar perempuan aneh" batinku menggerutu

Saat aku berdiri aku mulai tidak kuat berdiri tubuhku sudah melemah aku lupa minum obat, dengan cepat mengambil obatku yang berada disaku. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku pun meminumnya dengan cepat tanpa meminum air karena itu sudah biasa untukku, meskipun aku masih lemas tapi sudah mulai bisa berjalan aku pun menuju kelas dengan keringat dingin masih bercucuran.

Sesampainya dikelas sahabatku yang bawel langsung ketempat duduk ku dan menanyai keadaanku karena aku datang kekelas terlambat tapi untunglah Sensei hari ini tidak masuk karena ada urusan jadi aku bisa menenangkan diriku sejenak.

"Karin kau harus kuat" batinku sambil berjalan menuju bangku ku aku menaruh gambaranku terlebih dahulu lalu kepalaku ditempelkan di meja sambil menghadap kejendela

"hey Karin kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune namun aku hanya diam

"awas kau Karin jika kami melihat kau jalan hanya berdua dengan Kazune,ngobrol atau yang lainnya hati-hati saja akan kubunuh kau" pikirku teringat ucapan para devil Kazune-s

"Ahhhh tidak apa-apa koq aku baik-baik saja" ucapku

Tiba-tiba Kazune menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku perasaan ku mengalir dengan perlahan jantungku berdetak denga sangat kencang. Namun aku diam saja tidak bereaksi apa aku takut jika aku bereaksi Kazune malah tahu perasaanku.

"kau panas sekali ayo kita ke uks" ajak Kazune padaku namun aku kekeh tidah mengraukannya.

"Karin ayo nanti badan mu bertambah panas"ucap Kazune dengan nada membentak sontak anak-anak kelasku melihat kearah kami berdua

"Kazune bisa tidak kau berbicara pelan sedikit padaku" ucapku dengan pelan karena aku mulai tidak bisa berbicara karena terasa berat.

"Kau ini sakit cepat ke uks aku antar" ucap Kazune tidak menyarah membujuk ku untuk ke uks

Tiba-tiba Micchi,Jin,Miyon,dan Himeka mendekatiku

"Hey dewi kau kenapa?" tanya Jin padaku sambil mengelus rambutku Jin adalah artis yang sangat terkenal semua perempuan suka padanya namun untuk ku sepertinya tidak, raut muka Kazune sangat cemburu melihatku diperlakukan dengan Jin seperti itu namun aku hanya diam saja dan melepaskan tangan Jin dari rambutku.

"Karin kau sudah minum obatnya" bisik Miyon padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk memberi isyarat bahwa aku sudah meminum obatya

" Karin kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Micchi padaku

Seperti tadi aku hanya diam dan mulai meneteskan butiran air berlian karena kepalaku benar-benar terasa berat sekali dan dari tangan ku mulai keluar tetesan darah.

"Hey Karin lihat tanganmu berdarah ayo cepat obati nanti bisa infeksi" ucap Kazune dengan cemas

"Tidak perlu,kalian semua diam saja aku tidak suka dikasihani, biarkan aku sendiri ke uks" ucapku dengan nada kesal karena aku sangat benci dikasihani akupun berajak dari tempat duduk ku namun saat aku berdiri aku terjatuh tak sadarkan diri semuanya gelap dan aku masih sempat mendengar suara teman-temanku. Disepanjang jalan banyak yang meneriaki nama Jin,Micchi dan tentunya Kazune, tapi untunglah saat aku dibawa para devil Kazune-z tidak ada.

"Cepat bawa Karin ke uks" ucap Kazune dengan menggotong tubuhku dengan dibantu Micchi dan Jin

"Karin berat sekali" ucap Micchi

"Hey kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu pada dewiku" omel Jin pada Micchi

"Cepat darahnya sudah mulai bercucuran" kata Himeka cemas

"Apa dia tidak meminum obatnya?" tanya Miyon dalam pikirannya.

Sesampainya di uks aku langsung dibaringkan, lenganku diberi obat dan aku diselimuti karena melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini teman-temanku sangat khawatir. Dan teman-temanku kembali ke kelas dan sekarang hanya ada Miyon dan Himeka yang menungguiku.

"Hey apakah anak laki-laki itu sudah jauh?" tanya Miyon pada Himeka

"Sebentar aku lihat dulu" jawab Himeka, Himeka pun pergi ke pintu memastikan bahwa anak laki-laki sudah pada pergi

"Sudah" ucap Himeka

"Syukurlah, aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Miyon pada Himeka

"Nani?" jawab Himeka

"Apa Karin tidak meminum obatnya sehingga dia begini, tapi kalu dia minum obat dia tidak mungkin seperti ini. Tapi kenapa dengan lengannya?" tanya Miyon pada Himeka

"Aku tidak tahu kalau soal lengannya mungkin dia kena sesuatu saat sedang jalan" ucap Himeka

"Tapi tidak mungkin soalnya lukanya melingkar dilenganya, atau dia dijahili oleh devil Kazune-z? secara devil Kazune-z kan galak sekali pada siapa saja yang dekat dengan Kazune" tanya Miyon

"Mungkin" jawab Himeka

Dan setelah beberapa lama aku baru sadar namun kepalaku masih sakit, aku tak tahu aku ada dimana, ku lihat sahabtku sedang berbincang serius namun tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku ada dimana" ucapku pelan

"Eh Karin sudah bangun kamu ada di uks" ucap Himeka

"Tadi kamu pingsan pas kamu lagi berdiri langsung ambruk dan yang membawa kamu kesini para idola sekolah itu yang terkenal" jawab Miyon

"Idola terkenal? Disekolah?siapa?" tanyaku bingung karena masih pusing

"Ya ampun itu Kazune,Micchi,dan Jin" ucap Himeka

"W.H.A.T, nani,apa?" ucapku

"Iya benar" jawab Miyon

"Aduh bagai mana ini musuhku akan bertambah banyak" pikirku cemas

"Oh iya tangamu kenapa?" tanya Himeka dan Miyon serempak

" Ah apa? Oh ini tidak apa-apa" ucapku kaget dan langsung menutupnya dengan kain

"Tidak usah bohong, katakan saja" kata Miyon padaku

"Iya ucapkan saja" kata Himeka

"Tidak kalian tidak perlu tahu aku takut kalian juga akan kena" ucapku dengan sedikit menutupi kebohongan

"Tidak apa-apa kau kan sahabat kami" ucap Himeka

"Tidak usah ini urusanku bukan urusan kalian" bentakku mereka pun kaget karena bentak kan ku yang cukup keras

"Ya sudah kalau kamu tidak memberi tahu juga" ucap Miyon agak jutek ala-ala orang ngambek

"Cielah ngambek nih ye,Gomen ne, aku hanya ingin kalian tidak direpotkan denganku" kata ku merayu dan merasa bersalah karena selalu merepotkan sahabatnya, perlahan air mata ku jatuh lagi.

"Iya tidak apa-apa sudah jangan menangis" ucap Himeka sambil memelukku

"Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan kita ke kelas" ucap Miyon

"Aku sudah baikan ayo kita kelas" ucapku sambil turun dari tempat tidur

"Tapi badanmu masih panas"ucap Himeka

"Tidak apa-apa aku kan kuat" sambil menujukan otot-otoku walaupun tidak ada. Aku pun dan teman-teman tertawa bersama.

Saat kami ke kelas tenyata sudah istirahat kedua, perut ku terasa lapar sekali karena istirahat pertama aku tidak jajan. Tapi aku diam saja namun perutku terasa benar-benar lapar dan akhirnya aku mengajak Himeka dan Miyon untuk kekantin.

"Kanti yuk" ajak ku pada Miyon dan Himeka.

"Ok" jawab Miyon dan Himeka bersamaan.

Saat sedang asyik-asyik nya mengobrol dan perjalanan ke kantin tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil nama ku dan aku langsung berbalik mencari orang yang memanggil namaku, ternyata yag memanggil namaku adalah salah satu dari devil Kazune-z,Kazune-z,Micchirian,dan Jin's.

"Mau apa lagi mereka" pikirku

"Himeka,Miyon kalian duluan saja ke kantin aku ada urusan dulu sebentar" ucap ku pada Himeka dan Miyon

"Oh jangan lama-lama yah" kata Himeka sambil tersenyum

"Ok" jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis

Aku pun mendekati para fans Kazune,Micchi,dan Jin itu yang menurut selalu saja mengganggu.

"Aku kan lapar" pikirku sambil berjalan mendekati para devil Kazune-z,Kazune-z,Micchian,dan Jin's.

Saat sudah sampai lengan yang bekas luka langsung ditarik oleh salah satu dari fans Micchirian aku dibawa kegudang dan langsung dijatuhkan kelantai. Aku ditaroh ditengah-tengah dan yang lain menutupi dengan membentuk lingkaran

"Hey Karin sudah lupa dengan perjanjian yang tadi?" kata salah satu devil Kazune-z

"Tidak, siapa bilang lupa" jawab ku dengan menahan lapar

"Heh kau berani melawan kami, baru kali ini ada siswa yang berani melawan kami" ucap salah satu kaga's sambil menendang kaki ku

"Awww sakit tau, memagnya apa lagi salahku pada kalian?" anyaku sambil memegangi kaki ku yang sakit karena ditendang

"Kau tidak tau salah kau pada kami?" tanya salah satu Kazune-z

"Tidak" jawabku dengan polosnya

"Kau tidak tahu? Bodoh sekali dia, salah sendiri tidak tahu. Aku beri tahu ya salahmu yang pertama kau digotong oleh Jin,Micchi,dan Kazune tadi, enak sekali kau degotong oleh mereka sedangkan kami saja belum pernah" ucap salah satu devil Kazune-z

"Memangnya aku menyuruh mereka menggotongku?" jawabku ketus karena jawabanu seperti itu rambutku ditarik dengan kencang oleh Jin's

"Sakit" lawanku pada para Jin's

Dan tanpa berfikir panjang para devil Kazune-z,Kazune-z,Micchian,dan Jin's langsung menggerumutiku. Aku dipukuli,dijambak,ditendang, intinya dianiyaya. Tanpa aku sadari tubuhku sudah berdarah dan tiba-tiba pintu gudang ada yang membuka sangat keras aku dan para devil Kazune-z,Kazune-z,Micchian,dan Jin's melihat kearah pintu tapi ternyata yang membuka adalah Rika, Rika adalah salah satu siswa yang ditakuti disekolah karena kesombongannya,dan tentunya keganasannya.

"Rika" ucap para devil Kazune-z,Kazune-z,Micchian,dan Jin's.

"Aku boleh ikut menyiksa anak jelek itu" ucap Rika senyum devil + licik tertampak diwajahnya

"Silahkan" kata salah satu Micchin

Lalu aku dipukuli lagi hingga luka ditubuh ku bertambah banyak.

"Tuhan lindungi aku" batin ku sambil menahan rasa sakit tapi tetap saja perut masih merasa lapar.

Dari arah luar gudang terdengar kerusuhan yang sangat kencang dan pada saat itu Jin,Kazune,Micchi sedang lewat didepan gudang dan terdengar dari dalam gudang suara orang minta tolong .

"Hey tunggu kau dengar tidak?" ucap Kazune

"Iya dengar ada apa?" tanya Micchi

"Ada suara yang minta tolong" kata Kazune

"Cepat buka pintunya!" perintah Jin

Tanpa berfikir panjang Kazune mendobrak pintunya sontak Kazune,Micchi,dan Jin kaget karena yang meminta pertolangan tadi adalah Karin yang sudah tergeletak lemas dilantai sedangkan Rika beserta para devil Kazune-z,Kazune-z,Micchi,Jin's sontak kaget karena idola yag mereka gemari ada di gudang dan mereka hanya diam saja. Jin dan Micchi langsung mendekati Karin yang ternyata sudah pingsan sedang kan Kazune mengomeli Rika dan devil Kazune-z,Kazune-z,Micchi,Jin's.

"Apa yang kalian laku kan pada Karin?" tanya Kazune dengan amat marahnya

"Kami tidak apa-apa kan Karin" ucap Rika dengan santai

"Fans macam apa kalian dari pada kau menyakiti Karin lebih baik kau tidak usah menjadi fans ku lagi dan untuk Rika jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan cinta dariku,sekali lagi jika kalian menyakiti Karin akan ku laporkan kepada kepala sekolah ingat itu" ucap Kazune murka

"Hey Kazune cepat kita bawa dia pulang saja" kata Jin sambil menggendongku

"Ok aku izin dulu kau bawa Karin kemobil mu dulu " ucap Kazune

"Aku sebaiknya mengambil tas Karin dulu" ucap Micchi

Dan mereka pun diperbolehkn pulang oleh Sensei tak lupa Miyon dan Himeka pun ikut aku terlihat sangat pucat dan darah mulai bertetesan karena terlalu banyak luka sedangkan kondisi ku sangat lemah.

"Untuk apa mereka sebenernya melakukan semua ini pada Karin" ucap Kazune bingung

"Kasihan sekali dewi ku yang cantik ini dilukai" ucap Jin sambil memegangi pipiku

"Hey jangan sentuh Karin"omel Kazune karena cemburu melihat pipiku diusap oleh Jin

"Hey sudah jangan bertengkar" ucap Himeka mengomeli Kazune dan Jin

Mereka hanya diam saja dan sesampainya dirumah Karin mereka langsung disambut oleh para pelayannya yang lumayan banyak. Tampak diraut wajah Q-Chan ke khawatiran.

"Apa yang terjadi pada nona Karin" sambil membawa ku kekamar ku yang berwarna pink soft.

"tadi Karin disiksa oleh para devil Kazune-z,Kazune-z,Micchi,Jin's mereka memang selalu begitu kalau melihat seseorang dekat dengan kami apa lagi Karin anak perempuan bisa-bisa nambah parah diksaannya"ucap Micchi

"ya sudah kalian anak laki-laki tunggu diruang tamu saja dulu,kalian yang perempuan bantu Q-Chan" kata Q-Chan Kazune,Micchi,dan Jin pergi ke ruang tamu

"iya" kata Himeka dan Miyon

Setelah agak lama Q-Chan baru keluar .

* * *

**Apa yang Q-Chan bilang pada mereka berlima?**

**NEXT?**

**REVIEW**

.


	4. Chapter 4

haloo ri-chan datang lagi, mau lanjut nih,ayo kita lanjut tadinya ri-chan mau buat cerita baru lagi tapi belum selesai jadi yang ini dulu deh

* * *

**KAMICHAMA KARIN KOGE DANBO**

**GOODBYE DAY **

**CHAPTER 3**

**WARNING: GAJE, MAKSUD, ANEH, SUSAH DIMENGERTI, DIPAHAMI, DICERNA, OOC, OC, OOT,OT MYBE, MISS TYPO, ALUR NGACAK, DLL**

* * *

.

...Sesudah mengganti baju ku Q-Chan,Himeka,dan Miyon keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang tamu dimana Kazune,Jin,dan Micchi berkumpul.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" kata Q-Chan

"Apa saja tidak apa-apa" jawab Kazune

"Ya sudah tunggu sebentar" ucap Q-Chan

...Saat Q-Chan pergi ke dapur membuat minum diruang tamu terjadi kongress anak-anak ayam yang ruet.

"Kenapa Karin bisa kaya gitu?" tanya Kazune

"Tau ahhh aku ruett" kata Himeka

"cieee bisa ngomong rueet bahasa apa itu baru denger?" tanya miyon

"Bahasa jepang kadituan sa eutik" jawab Jin

"adduhhh ngomong opo iki?" taya Micchi

"Gimana ini jawabnya sama aja bahansaya aneh semua, abdi teh jadina rieut" Ucap Kazune

"sami bae atuh eta mah " kata mereka ber5

Q-Chan pun kembali dengan membawa orange jus yang segar, menuangkan orange jus satu persatu kedalam gelas lalu duduk dan memasang wajah serius.

"kalian teman sekelasnya Karin?" tanya Q-Chan

"iya kami teman sekelasnya Karin" jawab Micchi

"memangnya kenpa dengan Karin?" tanya Kazune penasaran karena mungkin aneh dengan kondisi aku yang tidak stabil.

"ooohh, itu tidak apa-apa mungkin dia hanya kecapaian saja, saya mohon kalian bantu saya menjaga Karin karena saya takut terjadi hal yang buruk padanya" ucap Q-Chan

"memangnya Karin sakit?" tanya Kazune

"sebenarnya dia..." baru saja Q-Chan akan memberitahu tentang penyakit ku namun dari arah kamar ku terdengar jeritan yang sangat kencang dan membuat orang yang berada diruang tamu kekamar ku

"nona" teriak Q-Chan sambil berlari diikuti teman-temanku dibelakang Q-Chan. Saat Q-Chan dan tema temanku sudah sampai dikamar ku mereka kaget melihat aku yang merintih kesakitan keringat dingin bercucuran, badanku demam sangat panas mereka semua sagat cemas melihatku.

"nona kau panas sekali" ucap Q-Chan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil memegang tubuhku.

"ibu... ibu... ibuuu sakit jangan tinggalkan aku ibu, temani aku ibu,aku takut,aku mau mati saja ibu,sakit sekalli" ucapku mengigo sambil memegang dadaku dengan kencangnya.

"Karin kau harus kuat" ucap miyon

"Karin" kata Himeka

"Q-Chan telepon dokter saja" kata Micchi

"sebentar aku telepon dulu" sahut Jin sambil memencet mencet nomor telepon yang menghubungkan kerumah sakit

"Karinn,, kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune dalam batin. Mereka semua panik tidak denganku yang berjuang melawan kesakitan ini tak beberapa lama dokter pun datang dan langsung menuju kekamarku semua teman-teman ku keluar dari kamarku dan menunggu diruang tamu hanya Q-Chan,dokter dan aku saja yang dikamar aku tatap tidak tenang detak jantungku tidak stabil, keadaan yang sudah biasa bagiku, namun mempertaruhkan hidupku. Setelah diperiksa dokter berbicara pada Q-Chan.

"pa sepertinya penyakitnya sudah parah kita harus berusaha menemukan orang yang mau mendonorka jantungnya" ucap dokter

"iya dok akan saya usahakan" jawab Q-Chan

"saya permisi dulu" kata dokter

"ayo saya antarkan" ucap Q-Chan sambil mengantarkan dokter keluar.

Sedangkan diruang tamu mereka berempat hanya bisa diam saja, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, raut wajah Kazune yang agak bingung dengan aku.

"sebenarnya Karin kenapa?" batin Kazune mungkin saat ini dia merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan aku.

"teman-teman aku pulang dulu yah" ucap Jin

"aku juga aku takut di omeli ibuku" kata miyon

"sepertinya aku juga harus pulang" ucap Micchi

"lalu siapa lagi yang mau pulang?" tanya Kazune kepada mereka berempat

"aku Kazune" jawab Himeka

"ya sudah cepat pergi, aku disini saja menemai Karin" kata Kazune sebenarnya dia ingin pulang namun dia kasihan dengan Karin.

Mereka berempat pun pergi sedangkan Kazune hanya berdiam diri diruang tamu para pelayag sudah tidak terlihat hanya ada Q-Chan yang sedang memasak. Aku penasaran dengan Karin kenapa dia bisa begitu akhirnya Kazune memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarku, sesampainya dikamar ku Kazune milahat ku yang sedang tidur namun dalam keadaan menagis.

"Karin" kata Kazune lembut sambil memegang dahi ku, suhu badanku panas Kazune langsung turun kedapur dan meminta air dingin pada Q-Chan utuk mengkompres ku. Kazune pun langsung pergi kekamarku namun saat Kazune masuk ke kamarku Karin mengigo kembali.

"tak tahan ibu,ini sakit, aku tidak kuat ibu,aku ingin bersama ibu saja, aku sudah lelah" ucapku sambil menangis namun masih tertidur. Kazune yang panik segera menenangkan ku, aku terbangun dan langsung memeluk erat Kazune, Kazune yang kaget ingin melepaskan pelukan ku namun tidak mungkin disaat seperti ini.

"Kazune aku takut" ucapku menangis sambil memeluk erat Kazune

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Kazune sambil mengelus elus rambutku yang panjang karena tidak dikuncir

"jangan tinggalkan aku Kazune, aku tidak kuat" kata ku masih tetap menangis. Deg deg deg, perasaan yang aneh dalam hati Kazune saat aku mengatakan itu.

"iya aku tidak akn meninggalkanmu,sekarang cepat berbaring" jawab Kazune sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan membaring kan ku kembali. Dahi ku dikompres oleh Kazune dengan halus Kazune menarus kompresan.

"aku mengambil bubur dulu" ucap Kazune sambil beranjak pergi.

"hmm" jawab ku sambi tersenyum tipis dan Kazune pun membalas senyuman ku. Kazune pun pergi ke dapur sedangkan aku hanya diam, namun terlintas dipikiranku aku harus menggambar lalu aku mengambil kertas beserta peralatan menggambar. Coret disana coret disini belum selesai aku menggambar Kazune sudah datang dengan semangkuk bubur dans egelas cokelat hangat.

"kau ini baru saja sadar langsung menggambar" omel Kazune sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidur ku

"biarin :P " jawab ku sambil menjulurkan lidah

"ihhh dibilangin nya, ya sudah sini aku suapin kamu lanjutin menggambarnya" ucap Kazune pipi putihku merona kemerahan mungkin malu mendengar kata _suapin_ aku hanya mengangguk.

Kazune pun mulai menyuapiku sambil sesekali menatapku, entah apa yangdipikirkan Kazune yang penting aku harus sudah selesai menggambar, namun lama kelamaan aku risih dilihati terus oleh Kazune.

"Kazune kenapa kau memandangiku terus?" tanyaku

"ahh tidak, ya sudah aku pulang dulu yach" ucap Kazune sambil membawa mankuk dan gelas kedapur

"terimakasih ya" kataku sambil tersenyum

"iya, jaga dirimu" jawab Kazune

"hnn" senyuman manis kembali terlontar dari bibirku Kazune pun kembali membalasnya

Kazune pergi menjauh keluar dari kamarku, ditutupnya pintu kamarku dengan perlahan. Aku rasakan keheningan dikamarku tidak seperti biasanya aku selalu bernyanyi.

"untung saja Kazune tidak menanyai luka ku, jika saja dia menanyai luka ku pasti aku akan habis diomeli olehnya" batinku menggeretu

"Awas kau Karin jika kami melihat kau jalan hanya berdua dengan Kazune,ngobrol atau yang lainnya hati-hati saja akan kubunuh kau" suara para fans Kazune-z tiba-tiba muncul mengganggu pikiranku

Suara-suara itu lama kelamaan makin jelas ditelinga ku, suara-suara Kazune-z dan devil Kazune-z yang sangat kejam makin sangat jelas berteriak ditelingaku.

"nona Karin sudah tidur belum?" tanya Q-Chan dari luar kamar ku

"ahhh belum,masuk Q-Chan" jawabku menyuruh Q-Chan masuk kamarku dan menaruh gambarku yang sudah selesai

"ini nona obatnya" kata Q-Chan sambil memberikan obat kesayangan ku (*ciee ciee obat aja disayang-sayang mau dong disayang, Karin= diem author berisik)

"oh iya hampir lupa, terimakasih Q-Chan" ucapku sambil mengambil obat yang ada ditangan Q-Chan.

"nona memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Tubuh nona begitu banyak luka?" tanya Q-Chan penasaran, meskipun Q-Chan sudah tau dari teman-temanku,namun Q-Chan penasaran karen Q-Chan tahu pasti jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan ku, aku tidak pernah berbicara jujur (jangan dicontoh)

"ahhh tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka kecil" jawab ku menutupi kebohongan

"tidak usah bohong nona, Q-Chan sudah tau" ucap Q-Chan

"a-,a-pa? Kau tahu dari siapa?" tanya ku terbata-bata

"dari teman-teman nona" jawab Q-Chan simpel

"sudahlah Q-Chan aku tidak apa-apa, ini urusanku kau tidak perlu tahu" kataku agak sedikit menaikan nada

"ya sudah, oh iya nona yang tadi itu siapa? Dia perhatian sekali apa pacar nona?" tanya Q-Chan agak sedikit merayu, lebih parahnya lagi aku mendengar kata "pacar"

"oh dia itu Kazune, cowok paling menyebalkan" jawab ku sambil menekan kata "menyebalkan" namun Q-Chan haya tersenyum

"Q-Chan kira pacar nona, opss... keceplosan maksudnya nona" goda Q-Chan seberkas warna merah terpasang dipiku yang putih

"ahhh Q—Chan jahat selalu menggodaku,sudah sana keluar" omel ku pada Q-Chan, dia pun langsung pergi dari kamarku.

Akhirnya rasa kantuk pun datang menghampiriku, aku tertidur dengan pulasnya memimpikan anak laki-laki itu lagi

"kau sudah sehat?" tanya'a

"belum terlalu sehat" jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis

"kau harus kuat aku akan selallu bersamamu" ucap anak laki-laki itu

"terimaksih,oh iya kenapa wajah mu tidak terlalu jelas?" tanyaku

"mungkin karena kamu belum siap benar menerima kehadiran aku" jelas laki-laki itu

"apa maksudnya belum siap benar?" tanyaku namun bunyi jam weker ku berbunyi dengan kencangnya mimpi ku tertunda lagi. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku yang empuk lalu merapihkannya dan bergegas mandi, Saat sesampainya aku dikamar mandi.

"degdeg, . " suara detak jantung ku yang tidak teratur kurasakan pening yang berat dikepalaku, keringat dingi mulai bercucuran, seluruh tubuh ku terasa lemas ,aku menahan tubuhku ditembok perlahan-lahan aku raih obatku yang terdapat dikotak obat meskipun ada dikamar mandi tapi obat ku ada dimana-mana. Aku langsung meminumnya aku rasa hari ini tidak akan mandi tubuhku tidak kuat menahan air, setelah rapih rapih aku turun keruang minum kulihat para pelayan sudah mulai melakukan pekerjaannya, aku menyapanya satu persatu dengan senyum tipis. Aku lihat Q-Chan yang sedng memasak da mendekatinya menunggu di meja minum sambil bersandar punggung dikursi.

"_ohayo_ Q-Chan" sapa ku lemas dengan raut muka yang pucat mungkin karena kejadian tadi pagi

"_ohayo _nona, nona kenapa pucat sekali" tanya Q-Chan sambil menaruh sarapanku

"tidak apa-apa" ucapku

"ya sudah ini sarapn dulu" kata Q-Chan sambil menyodorkan obatku dan sarapan.

Sarapan dengan roti tawar dengan selai strawberry memang ke sukaan ku namun hari ini aku sangat tidak enak minum aku hanya memkan 5 gigit roti saja susu pun tidak habis namun obat yang wajib aku minum.

"Q-Chan aku berangkat" kata ku dengan wajah masih lesu

"nona tidak ingin diantar? Nona terlihat tidak sehat lagian luka nona belum sembuh" tanya Q-Chan agak khawatir dengan kondisi ku

"sudah tidak apa-apa, aku pergi " ucapku

Perlahan menusuri jalan menuju kesekolah angin sepoi-sepoi mengiringiku jalan pohon yang rindang dan sungai yang panjang selalu setia menemaniku menuju sekolah, kupasang earphone ku sambil bernyanyi lagu sendu memang lagu sendu membuat aku menangis tapi itu lagu kesukaanku.

Tak ku rasa kaki kecilku berjalan sudah sampai dikelas kulihat kelas yang masih sepi hanya terdengar suara anak main bola dan bercand dilorong sekolah. Segera aku mendekati kursi kecilku sebuah tempat yang selalu menemaniku.

Sebuah kertas dan pensil aku keluarkan dari tas ku, earphone maih terpasang rapih ditelingaku. Perlahan aku mulai menggerakan jari jemariku tidak tahu apa yang akan digambar pikiran melayang entah kemana. Tangan ku masih menggambar namun hasilnya seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin aku kenal yap Kazune.

"kenapa Kazune" gerutu ku sambil mengerutkan dahi, mungkin aku sendiri bingun kenapa bisa menggambar Kazune padahal aku tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menggambar wajah Kazun sambil melepaskan earphone ku yang menempel terus ditelinga.

"apa?" tanya Kazune langsung berbalik aku kaget dan langsung menyimpan gambar ku dilaci nmun sayang sudah ketahuan oleh Kazune

"kau menggambar ku? Kau ini wajah ku itu sangat tampan jika kau ingin menggambar kau harus membayarnya" ucap kazune sambil menarik gambarku dan melihatnya

"ihhh siapa yang mau menggambar wajah Kazune, aku saja tidak tahu" jawabku sambil menarik gambarku, untung saja Kazune tidak menanyai aku soal kemarin

"jangan bohong, kemarin kenapa dengan mu apa kau disiksa?" tanya Kazune

"ahhh apa? Ooh itu tidak koq" jawabku berbohong dan ternyata benar Kazune menanyainya

"kau ini selalu saja bohong" omel Kazune

"aku sudah bilang aku tidak diapa-apakan" ucap ku

"kau ini memang sagat susah untuk berkata jujur" ucap Kazune dengan nada agak ditekan kata jujur

"kau tidak perlu mengurusi urusanku, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, aku tidak suka diatur lebih baik kau atur saja dirimu sendiri" kata ku kesal meninggalkan kelas dan menuju taman

"karin" teriak Kazune namun aku tidak memperdulikannya dan berlari ke taman.

Seampain ditaman aku duduk dipohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran sambil menahan kesal ku pada Kazune yang menyebalkan, namun dari arah samping datanglah Jin dan dia duduk disebelahku.

"kau kenapa dewi? Kau terlihat sedang kesal dan wajahmu sangat pucat?" tanya Jin agak khawatir, artis satu ini memang sangat perhatian dengan ku.

"tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja koq Jin" ucap ku

"tapi kau sangat pucat sekali dewi kau sakit? Kau tampak tidak begitu sehat" tanya Jin

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa" jawab ku sedikit lemas, tak ku sadar darah keluar dari hidung ku namun aku tidak peduli

"dewi itu ada darah keluar dari hidung mu ayo kita ke uks" ajak jin

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa" jawab ku kesal sambil berdiri, deg...deg...degg

Detak jantung ku tidk teratur kepalu ku terasa pusing sekali darah dari hidungku terus bercucuran, tubuhku sudah sangat lemas bada ku sudah terasa goyang dan akhirnya

"bruggggg" suara tubuhku jatuh ketubuh Jin yang untungnya sigap menompang tubuhku yang saat ini pingsan. Aku mendengar suara memanggil namaku dan menyebutku dewi aku seperti sangat akrab dengan suara itu namun aku tidak sadar, segera aku dibawa ke ruang uks.

Sesampainya di uks aku segera dibaringkan ditempat tidur, mereka berdua yang membawa ku ke uks panik, Jin pergi ke kelas untuk memanggil Himeka dan Miyon sedangkan yang membawa ku ke uks satu lagi menemani ku disini.

Tidak beberapa lama Jin datang bersama Himeka dan Miyon, tanpa berfikir panjang Miyon yang membawa obatku langsung mengangkat ku duduk meskipun aku pingsan lalu Miyon memasukan obat kemulutku sambil menangis.

"ayo karin" ucap Miyon menangis sambil memasukan obat ke mulutku. Tubuhku sudah sangat pucat dan belum juga sadar

"Kazune ini gimana, kita kan diperintahkan menjaga Karin" omel Himeka sambil menangis, karena jika kondisi ku seperti ini bisa saja aku tidak bernyawa, setiap aku seperti ini pasti Himeka da Miyon selalu menangisiku, padahalkan aku sebel banget sama orang yang menangisiku.

"aku menjaganya" ucap Kazune dingin namun panik.

"Kazune kau selalu berbuat kasar pada dewi" omel Jin

"sudah, diam kalian semua" bentak Miyon sembari menidukan ku kembali. Suasana di uks hening Jin sudah pergi meninggalkan uks karena ada pemotretan , sekarang hanya ada kami berempat di uks namun hening diuks pecah saat aku menjerit.

"ah,,,ah,,, sakitt" jeritku menangis meskipun mata terpejam tapi rasa sakit iini sangat sakit, merenggut seprai kasur menariknya dengan kencang memukul-mukul dadaku dengan kencangnya.

"Karin" teriak Kazune dan Miyon kompak, mereka berdua bangun dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Karin, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Himeka panik dia jalan bolak balik berfikir tak henti-hentinya.

"telepon Q-Chan" ucap Miyon sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba melintas

"tapi bagi mana kita kan tidak punya nomornya, hey Kazune kenapa kau hanya melamun terus dari tadi" kata himeka sambil menepuk bahu Kazune yang dari tadi melamun, mungkin dia lelah memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan ku

"ibu,,,,sakit,,,," ucap ku meringis kesakitan tanganku makin kencang memukul dadaku dan menarik seprai darah bercucuran dari hidungku

Miyon dan Himeka panik sedagkan Kazune hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga tanpa sepatah kata apa pun

"Kazune kau mau kemana?" tanya Himeka

"hey Kazune" teriak Miyon

Semua bertambah panik darah ku sudah bercucuran banyak sekali, sedangkan Kazune belum juga datang.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**KAZUNE POV**

"ah,,,ah,,, sakitt" jerit karin menangis meskipun mata terpejam tapi aku merasakan apa yang Karin rasakan, aku tak tega melihatnya namun aku bingung harus berbuat apa Himeka dan Miyon panik, aku tidak bisa berfikir jika mereka selalu berisik, namun kali ini sungguh aneh aku bisa berfikir. Aku teringat jika kami harus menjaga Karin tanpa berfikir panjang aku jalan keluar menuju uks meskipun Himeka dan Miyon memanggilku namun aku tak perduli.

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga kerumah Karin untuk memanggil Q-Chan untuk segera ke sekolah, sesampainya dirumah Karin.

"Q-Chan gawat" teriakku dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu dan ta lama pintu terbuka

"ya, oh kau ada apa?" tanya Q-Chan dengan raut wajah agak cemas terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya

"Karin aku tak tahu tapi dia..." belum sempat aku meneruskan pembicaraan Q-Chan segera menarik tanganku dan menaiki mobil

Disepanjang perjalan Q-Chan memakai kecepatan yang lumayan kencang sesampainya di uks kami segera ke uks.

* * *

** LANJUT?**

**NEXT?**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**assalamu'alaikum **

**hallo siapa yang mau baca ceritanya lagi? sudah siap? sudah pasang mata dan review buat chapter ini? klo udah siap yuk kita baca**

* * *

**kamichama karin koge danbo**

**goodnye days**

**chapter 5**

**warning: ooc, oc, oot, ot, gaje, aneh, maksud, susah dimengerti,miss typo, mybe, dll**

* * *

.

Disepanjang perjalan Q-Chan memakai kecepatan yang lumayan kencang sesampainya di uks kami segera ke uks.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Chapter 5**

"Karin" teriak Q-Chan dan langsung membawa Krin ke mobil tanpa sepatah kata pun Q-Chan meninggalkan Kazune,Himeka dan Miyon. Dengan sangat terburu buru dia berlari sambil menggendong tubuhku.

Kazune, Himeka dan Miyon pergi ke kelas sedangkan aku berada diperjalana rumah sakit. Sesampainya dirumah sakit aku langsung dibawa keruang UGD tak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh para dokter yang pasti aku tidak sadar.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat begitu pun penyakit ku yang datang begitu cepat juga, aku tak mengerti kenapa harus terjadi ? aku hanya ingin merasakan kehidupan anak remaja biasanya. Kenap aku tak boleh melakukan semua? Biarkan semua berjalan begitu pun kehidupanku, biarkan aku menjadi gadis remaja tanpa memikirkan penyakit ini.

Semua memang sudah takdir tuhan, untuk apa aku menyesalinya, semua akan percuma. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah bagaimana aku berjuang melawan penyakit ini.

Tak terasa aku sudah seminggu dirawat dirumah sakit tak pernah sadar dari kejadia minggu lalu, teman-temanku selalu menjenguk ku meskipun aku tak tahu tapi aku merasakan kehadirannya.

Dalam tidurku yang panjang aku mengalami mimpi yang sama sekali aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Seseorang anak laki-laki itu kali ini menampakan wajahnya dengan sangat jelas, aku tak tahu kenapa anak laki-laki itu begitu mirip dengan Kazune.

"kenapa wajah mu mirip dengan Kazune? Apa kau saudaranya?" tanyaku pada anak laki-laki itu yang sangat mirip dengan Kazune

"mungkin, kau harus bangun aku menunggu mu" ucap anak laki-laki tersebut dengan halus dan sambil tersenyum

"memangnya aku kenal? Tapi kalau sama Kazune kenal" ucapku masih agak sedikit bingung. Namun jawaban anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum manis namun lama kelamaan sosok itu menghilang begitu pun dengan aku yang perlahan lahan mulai membuka mataku dan terbagun dari tidur panjagku.

Aku tak melihat Q-Chan diruangan ini seperti bukan dikamarku, aku tak tahu aku tertidur sudah beberapa hari. Alangkah kagetnya aku melihat sosok yang tak asing bagi ku Kazune si bawel tengah tertidur pulas disampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku rasa tubuhku masih kaku susah untuk digerak kan tak lama kemudian Kazune bangun dari tidur pulasnya yang membangunkannya dari mimpi indah.

"Karin kau sudah sadar" ucap Kazune kaget karena melihatku yang sudah bangun namun tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya, Kazune yang sadar pun segera melepaskan tangannya.

Sebuah reaksi yang sederhana hanya senyum man tipis yang terlontar dari bibirku itu pun rasanya berat sekali, namun ku coba meskipun terhalang dengan alat batu pernapasan.

"aku panggil dokter dulu" ucap Kazune sambil berlari keluar memanggil dokter. Tak lama kemudian Kazune datang bersama dengan dokter dan suster.

Aku segera diperiksa untuk mengecek kondisiku, untunglah kondisiku sedikit membaik dari kondisiku yang kemarin-kemarin. Dokter dan suster pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan ku.

Kazune bercerita tentang apa saja yang membuatku sedikit terhibur meski pun tubuhku masih sedikit kaku. Rasanya aneh aku tertawa bersama dengan Kazune tak seperti biasanya aku selalu diomeli oleh Kazune, semua terasa berbeda hari ini.

"Kazune kau terlihat berbeda" ucapku sudah tidak memakai alat bantu pernapasan

"berbeda ya, jelas dong kan Karin sudah sadar" rayu Kazune yang berhasil membuatku malu

"Kazune kau tahu tidak?.." pertanyaanku yang belum selesai dilanjutka malah dipotong oleh Kazune

"tak tahu" jawab Kazune bercanda

"Kazune serius" omelku ngambek, karena kesal Kazune jika diajak bercanda serius jika diajak serius bercanda

"iya mau bilang apa?" tanya Kazune

"kau tahu tidak, selama aku tertidur panjang aku selalu bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang mirip sekali denganmu, apa kau punya saudara laki-laki?" tanya balik ku pada Kazune

"aku tidak punya saudara laki-laki, aku juga selalu bermimpi bertemu dengan anak perempuan mirip sekali dengan Karin, apa kau punya kembaran?" jawab Kazune beserta tanyanya

"kenapa sama kau berbohong ya? Lagian aku tak punya kembaran" ucapku penasaran

"Karin untuk apa aku berbohong, dasar aneh" omel Kazune dia itu sangat cepat sekali marah

"Kazune, dia berkata seperti ini mungkin karena kamu belum siap benar menerima kehadiran aku, begitu tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya" ucapku pada Kazune

"a-apa kau bilang? mungkin karena kamu belum siap benar menerima kehadiran aku?" tanya Kazune

"hnn" jawabku

"itu kan kata yang aku ucapkan pada anak perempuan yang mirip Karin, apa anak perempuan itu Karin?" tanya Kazune dalam batinnya

"Kzune kau kenapa?" tanya ku pada Kazune karena bingung dia melamun

"ahhh, tidak" ucap Kazune agak kaget

Saat ini suasana sangat sepi dikamar ku dirawat aku tunggu Q-Chan yang belum juga datang dari tadi. Tak ku temui sahabatku menjengukku, sungguh malang sekali nasibku.

Waktu terus berjalan tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Kazune, aku yang menunggunya berbicara merasa capek akhirnya aku putuskn untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Kazune, apa kau punya earphone, boleh aku pinjam?" tanyaku

"ooh iya tentu" jawab Kazune mengambil tasnya lalu mengambil sebuah earphone berwarna biru laut

"handphone mu" ucap ku sambil menyodorkan tangan

"ah, kau ini" kata Kazune mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku

"terimakasih" kataku sambil tersenyum sambil memasang earphone ke handphone milik Kazune, kupasang ke telingaku. Ku tekan tombol lagu dan segera mencari lagu yang kusuka setelah ku rasa aku menemukannya aku menekan tombol play. Sugguh aku sangat rindu tidak mendengarkan lagu, tak tahu telah berapa lama aku mendengarkan lagu.

"ihhh sudah kau ini masih sakit makan dulu" omel Kazune sambil menarik earphone dari telingaku secara tiba-tiba

"ihhh bawel" ucapku kesal pada Kazune

"sini aku suapin" kata Kazune

Sudah dua kali aku disuapi oleh Kazune, perasaan ku aneh sekali aku merasa bingung dengan perasaan ini. Kazune menyuapi ku dengan penuh perasaan aku terkadang sesekali tersipu malu disuapi oleh Kazune, namun Kazune hanya tersenyum itu yang aku suka pada Kazune.

Setelah selesai makan Kazune meminta izin untuk pulang, tadinya aku melarangnya aku berfikir untuk apa aku melarang Kazune aku kan bukan siapa-siapa Kazune. Akhirnya Kazune pergi meninggalkan ku sebenarnya aku kesepian sendiri dikamar ini sangat membosankan.

Setelah lama aku menenggu Q-Chan belum datang juga hingga aku terlelap dalam mimpi indah, selalu saat aku bermimpi anak laki-laki tersebut muncul lagi.

"kamu sudah bisa menerima aku sekarang?" tanya anak laki-laki tersebut

"aku rasa sekarang aku mulai bisa menerimamu" jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis

"ok, besok aku akan menjenguk mu lagi" ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil beranjak pergi, lama kelamaan bayangannya menghilang akhirnya terbangun dari tidurku semalam ternyata Q-Chan sudah ada dikamar tempatku dirawat.

"nona sudah bangun?" tanya Q-Chan sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya

"Q-Chan, kenapa kemarin kau tak datang, aku menunggu Q-Chan lama sekali, oh iya kau bawa earphone,handpohe,buku gambar,pengsil dan penghapus tidak?" ucapku pada Q-Chan

"gommen ne nona kemarin dirumah Q-Chan sedang sibuk, tentunya bawa nona. Oh iya nona bibi kemarin sudah pulang kerumah dia menjenguk nona kemarin malam waktu nona tidur, namun hanya sebentar dan pergi kerja lagi" jelas Q-Chan

"bibi pulang, koq cuman sebentar? Aku kan ingin bercerita pada bibi, aku rindu sekali dengan bibi, oh iya taruh disini saja" ucapku agak sedih karena sudah lama menahan rindu pada bibinya yang tidak bulan 2 bulan terakhir

"cerita saja pada Q-Chan" jawab Q-Chan

"maless ah, Q-Chan kalau diajak cerita ngegodain terus" gerutu sambil ngambek anak muda

"gak ngegodain cuman ngerayu sama ngebercandain" kata Q-Chan sambil senyum-senyum evil

"sama aja Q-Chan" ucapku ngambek

"iya deh tidak apa-apa kalau gak mau cerita sama Q-Chan juga, nona sudah sarapan belum? Mau ice-cream?" tanya Q-Chan membawa kata ice-crem yang membuatku tergiur karena ice-cream salah satu kesukaan ku

"wahh ice-cream mau" jawab ku senang

"memangnya orang sakit boleh minum ice-cream?" tanya Q-Chan pura-pura tidak tahu

"ihhh udah biarin, cepet beliin" jawabku mengusir Q-Chan untuk segera beli ice-cream

"iya deh" ucap Q-Chan sambil pergi dari ruangan

Pagi ini memang sangat cerah, aku tak sabar ingin cepat siang entah apa yang aku tunggu nanti siang aku sangat ingin cepat-cepat siang, tak lama Q-Chan datang dengan semangkuk bubur dan sesuatu yang tidak ada ice-cream ku.

"Q-Chan ice-cream mana?" tanya ku panik karena tidak menemukan ice-cream titipanku

"ada nona tenang saja" jawab Q-Chan sambil duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur "sekarang makan bubur dulu mau Q-Chan suapin apa sendiri?" tanya Q-Chan

"sendiri aja deh Q-Chan" jawabku sambil mengambil bubur dari tangan Q-Chan memakan bubur dengan lahapnya tak tahu itu lapar atau doyan dengan cepat bubur sudah habis Q-Chan yang melihatku biasa saja karena sudah biasa melihatku makan seperti itu Q-Chan pun menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku, dengan cepat air itu pun habis aku memberikan mangkuk dan gelas pada Q-Chan.

"ICE-CREAM" tagih ku pada Q-Chan sambil menyodorkan tangan

"baru juga selesai makan" ucap Q-Chan sambil mendorong sodaran tanganku

"Q-Chan" ucapku dengan ekspresi muka memohon

"ya sudah ini" ucap Q-Chan sambil memberikan segelas ice-cream rasa vanila dan starwberry dengan buah strawberry yang masih segar diatasnya

"terimakasih" kata ku mengambil Ice-cream dan meminumnya dengan lahap

"nona Q-Chan pulang dulu, Q-Chan ada urusan" sahut Q-Chan

"iya tapi tunggu dulu ice-creamnya" ucapku sambil memberikan tempat ice-cream yang sudah habis semua pada Q-Chan lalu Q-Chan pun pergi meninggalkan ku.

Sekarang sudah jam 12 siang Q-Chan belum juga datang sedangkan aku bosan berada dikamar ingin rasanya keluar sedangkan jika aku keluar tidak ada teman. Membosankan dirawat dirumah sakit seperti burung yang dikurung didalam sangkar jika keluar dijaga itu pun tidak bebas.

Lama aku berbaring ditempat tidur ini, meskipun empuk tapi membuatku pegal. Aku ingin cepat pulang dari sini sangat membosankan, namun apa daya kondisi ku yang saat ini makin memburuk aku hanya bisa pasrah tapi aku harus tetap semangat.

"halo Karin" suara Kazune yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan tempat ku dirawat sungguh sangat mengagetkan ku yang sedang melamun namun aku hanya melihat Kazune seorang tanpa ada yang lain.

"ehh, Kazune" ucap ku kaget

"melamun ya? Sedang melamunka apa? Melamunkan aku?" tanya Kazune sambil menggoda yang sukses membuatku malu

"ihhh Gr nih Kazune, yang lain mana kok gak ada sih" jawabku menyembunyika rasa malu dan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"meraka lagi sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing" kata Kazune

"tumben sekali Kazune tidak sibuk, biasanya kan dia sibuk dengan para fansnya yang centil-centil itu" sahutku agak gimana gitu

"Karin cemburu ya? Ciee Karin cemburu" goda Kazune

"ihh Kazune" ucapku ngambek karena digoda terus dari tadi

"kita keluar yuk" ajak Kazune sambil menarik tanganku

"ohh iya sebentar, Kazune ambilkan kursi roda aku ingin mengambil sesuatu dulu" kataku Kazune melepaskan pegangan tangannya, aku mengambil peralatan menggambar dan tentu saja earphone dan handphone ku. Dengan hati-hati aku turun mengambil infusan dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju Kazune yang sudah siap dengan kursi roda dan aku mendudukinya dan Kazune yang mendorongnya.

Hari ini aku baru bisa merasakan angin lagi sungguh senang sekali aku bisa mencium angin yang bercampur dengan aroma obat-obatan rumah sakit.

Kami berdua mencari tempah duduk yang teduh, dan kami menemukan tempat duduk divawah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi senang sekali bisa melihat pohon sakura bersemi.

"Kazune" panggilku pada Kazune yang duduk disebelahku disebuah bagku taman.

"iya apa?" tanya Kazune melihat langit biru yang cerah dengan tatapan yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"jika aku sudah boleh pulang nanti ajak aku ketempat yang sangat indah ya" jawab ku sambil tersenyum tipis seperti anak kecil yang memohon

"iya nanti akan kau ajak" ucap Kazune tetap dengan posisinya melihat langit biru.

Kazune yang melamun tidak sadar bahwa dirinya aku gambar dia sangat tampan untuk digambar, aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan melihat wajah Kazune lagi. Aku ingin berdua dengan Kazune selamanya namun untuk apa? Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggal, sedangkan aku suka dengan Kazune jika aku mengataka tentang perasaan ku ini, aku takut nanti pada akhirnya Kazune yang sedih.

Semua hening diantara kami berdua terasa membosankan, semua seperti mati tak ada yang bersuara. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang sedangkan Kazune masih memandang langit, aku sudah selesai menggambar, mendengarkna musik sudah sungguh membosankan.

"Karin kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune agak panik aku yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Kazune hanya mengerutkan kening

"kenapa apa Kazune" jawabku bingung yang memang aku tidak sadar darah keluar dari hidungku

"hidung mu berdarah ayo kita pulang keruanganmu" ajak Kazune sambil menarik tangan ku dan langsung menyuruhku duduk dikursi roda. Aku yang baru sadar mengelap darahku sudah banyak sekali yang keluar, Kazune yang mendorong ku panik dia takut terjadi apa-apa.

Dadaku terasa sakit sekali tanganku yang satu meneka dadaku yang satu lagi memegang tangan Kazune dengan kencang, Kazune tidak melepaskan tanganku meskipun aku tahu pasti Kazune juga sakit tangannya karena dipegang sangat kuat oleh ku.

"ibu" ringis ku kesakitan tak tertahan rasa sakit ini, kenapa bisa kambuh lagi padahal kondisi ku sudah membaik

"tahan karin" ucap Kazune yang juga ikut panik.

Sesampainya diruangan alias tempatku dirawat sudah ada teman-teman mereka semua kebingungan melihatku dan Kazune. Dokter yang dipaggil datang , teman-temanku disuruh keluar sedangkan aku dibaringkan ditempat tidur, dada ku terasa sakit sekali dokter yang memerriksaku memberiku oksigen dan membersihkan darah dari hidungku yang terus mengalir.

Sungguh sagat sakit sekali rasa sakit ini aku sesakali menjerit tak tahan, teman-temanku sangat cemas menunggu diluar.

"Kazune kau apa kan karin?" tanya Miyon membentak

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Kazune yang masih panik

"Karin" ucap Himeka menangis

"sudahlah Himeka janga menangis" kata Micchi menenangkan Himeka

"Kazune awas kau jika terjadi apa-apa pada karin" bentak Miyon

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dan teman-temanku langsung menanyai keadaanku pada dokter namun sayang ternyata dokternya sudah diberitahu oleh Q-Chan bahwa siapa saja yang menanyai keadaan ku jangan diberitahu, dan teman-temanku diperbolehkan masuk menjengukku,

Saat ini aku tertidur sambil meringis kesakitan Miyon da Himeka yang melihatku menangis Micchi menenangkan mereka berdua Kazune yang melihatku ternyata diam-diam menangis. Ini yang sangat aku benci ditangisi orang meskipun itu teman-temanku.

Tanpa sengaja Kazune yang berdiri dekat lemari menyenggol buku gambarku dan dia melihat apa yang ada didalamnya, memang buku gambarnya biasa tapi bagiku disetiap gambar ada maknanya. Kazune membuka lembaran demi lembaran dilihatnya banyak sekali gambar dia beserta tanggalnya.

Dilembaran terakhir aku menggambar tadi, Kazune melihat dia yang sedang melihat langit, dan terlihat ada tetesan warna merah yang masih basah dan dipeganngya warna tersebut ternyata itu darah. Darah tersebut diolesi kegambar ku memang Kazune tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah terlebih dahulu mimisan dan berhenti namun mimisan kembali.

Tak lama aku sadar namun kepala ku sangat pusing teman-teman ku segera mendekatiku.

"Kariinn" ucap Himeka dan Miyon

"Himeka, Miyon" kata ku sambil tersenyum

"Karin kau hebat sakit saja masih bisa tersenyum" sahut Micchi

"Micchi, senyum kan ibadah" ucap ku yang menahan pusing berat sekali rasanya.

"Kazune sedang apa?" tanya ku pada Kazune yang masih fokus pada buku gambarku

"ahh tidak" jawab Kazune langsung menyimpan buku gambar ku

Lama sekali kami berbincang-bincang Q-Chan pun sudah datang, dengan penyakitku sekarang yang sering kambuh, akan susah jika aku sekolah pasti akan diomeli oleh bibi.

"Q-Chan aku mau pulang" ucap ku

"nona masih belum boleh dibawa pulang" kata Q-Chan

"sudah Karin tidak usah pulang nanti sakit lagi bagai mana?" tanya Miyon

"benar, nanti kalau Karin sakit lagi" sahut Himeka

"lebih baik kau disini saja" kata Kazune dengan dingin

"Karin disini saja nanti biar Micchi yang menjaga Karin" ujar Micchi sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya

"trimakasih Micchi atas tawarannya, tapi aku tidak betah disini aku ingin pulang, disini hanya menambah parah penyakitku" ucapku agak membentak dan menangis

"tapi nona" sahaut Q-Chan

"sudah kalian pulang saja tak usah kembali lagi, aku capek diatur terus aku bukan burung peliharaan yang susah buat lepas, burung juga ingin bebas ingin merasakan rasanya tidak diatur keluar sedikit ditangkap, lepas sedikit dikejar, sudah kalian pulang saja Q-Chan juga pulang saja tak usah kembali lagi" omelku sambil menangis, teman-teman dan Q-Chan mendengarkan ocehan ku yang tidak berhenti

"Karin" kata Himeka dan Miyon sambil memeluk tubuhku dengan erat

"Himeka, Miyon kalian pulang saja kalian pasti lelah lagian sudah malam, pasti ibu kalian khawatir" ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukan

"ya sudah kami pulang dulu" ucap Miyon teman-teman dan Q-Chan pun pulang.

Aku merasa bersalah sekali mengomeli mereka tapi mau bagai mana lagi mereka sudah pergi. Sangat melelahkan hari ini aku tidur dalam buaian mimpi indah.

"Kazune" ucap ku pada anak laki-laki yang mirip Kazune

"kau sudah tahu nama ku Karin" kata Kazune dengan tersenyum

"berarti kau Kazune?" tanya ku

"iya, Karin masa Kazune yang keren,pintar,baik hati dan tidak sombong tidak ada yang kenal" jawab Kazune dengan sombong, aku sangat benci sekali Kazune yag seperti itu

"ihh gak didunia gak disini Kazune sama-sama menyebalkan" sahutku kesal

"Deg,deg,deg" detak jantungku tak beraturan darah keluar dari hidungku pala ku terasa pusing, tubuhku terasa lemas sekali meskipun ini dialam mimpi ternyata dikeadaan ku sekarang juga seperti itu.(mimpi selesai dikeadaan ku sekarang)

"Karin" teriak Kazune yang ternyata tidak pulang dia langsung memegang tanganku tubuhku demam, Kazune yag panik menekan tombol pemanggil dokter

"Ibu, Kazune,Q-Chan, Miyon,Himeka,Micchi,Jin maafkan aku"

Ringisku masih menahan rasa sakit

"iya Karin aku memaafkanmu" kata Kazune masih memegang tanganku. Tak lama dokter dan suster langsung memeriksaku, aku diberi oksigen untuk membatu bernafas. Setelah dokter memeriksaku dokterpun keluar dari ruangan lahi-lagi Kazune bertanya pada dokter namun lagi-lagi juga dokter tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kazune.

Kondisiku sudah lebih tenang sekarang, Kazune menjagaku hingga dia terlelap disampingku memang besok hari minggu sekolah pun libur, mungkin Kazune menunggu ku itu pun aku baru tahu setelah aku sadar.

Sebuah gerakan tangan yang mencoba untuk bergerak ternyata membangunkan Kazune dari tidurnya yang tidak enak, karena tidur dikursi samping tempat tidur.

"Karin kau sudah bangun" ucap Kazune mengucek ngucek matanya (author: menurunkan derajat anak Kece, Kazune: ahh engges cicing bae )

"sejak kapa Kazune ada disini?" tanyaku mulai jutek

"semalam" jawab Kazune dengan enteng

"aku kan sudah bilang jangan kesini" kata ku tak berani membentak dan melepaskan alat batu bernapas

"ehh, masih untung aku ada disini coba kalu semalam tidak ada aku bisa-bisa kau mati" ucap Kazune dengan nada membentak

"biarkan saja aku mati,toh tidak ada yang peduli denganku" sahut ku sambil membuang muka mengahadap keluar jendela

"kau ini sudah ditolong bukannya berterimakasih" omel Kazune

"untuk apa? Memangnya aku menyuruh Kazune menolongku? Tidak kan, memangnya aku menyuruh Kazune menemaniku? Tidak, memangnya aku meminta Kazune untuk dengan ku?" tidak Kazune, jika kau tidak niat menolongku pulang saja, aku juga tidak butuh siapa-siapa, nanti aku matipun tidak akan ada yang peduli, aku kesakitan pun tidak ada yang tahu, aku sedih pun tidak ada yang tahu. Jadi untuk apa aku hidup toh semua tidak ada yang peduli denganku, yang ada aku hanya merepotkan kalian saja" jelasku sambil menangis dan membuat Kazune bingung menjawabnya

"bisa ulang gak dari pertama?" tanya Kazune

"aku bicara pun tidak ada yang mendengarkan dan memperdulikan" jawab ku agak jengkel

"Karin aku peduli padamu, semua peduli padamu" ucap Kazune sambil memegang tanganku

"bohong semua tidak peduli padaku, Kazune tidak usah berbohong" sahutku sambil melepaskan tangan Kazune dengan perlahan

"benar Karin, aku tidak bohong,aku perduli padamu" balas Kazune dengan meyakinkan ku

"sudah lah Kazune, lebih baik kau pulang saja lagian kau juga belum pulang" ucapku

"tapi kau sama siapa?" tanya Kazune

"aku bisa menjaga diri koq" jawabku

Kazune pun berpamitan pulang, dengan senyum manis ada raut ke khawatiran aku tahu tapi jika Kazune disisiku aku bisa-bisa suka dengan Kazune aku juga takut jika Devil kazune-z mengintai ku dan akan mengancamku lagi. Tak lama dokter pun masuk ke ruanganku.

"selamat pagi Karin" sapa dokter yang memang sudah dekat dengan ku

"pagi dok" sapa balik ku pada dokter sambil menghapus air mataku, aku takut jika dokter mengetahuinya dan bilang pada Q-Chan

"kau habis menangis?" tanya dokter sambil memeriksaku

"ahh tidak dokter,ini hanya..."jawabku membantah, namun belum sempat melanjutka dokter langsung memotong perkataan ku

"hanya air yang keluar dari mata, dan disebut namida. Karin mau becira itukan?" tanya dokter yang memang sudah hapal benar tentang semua perkataan ku yang memang sering diucapkan

"hehehe, dokter aku boleh pulang tidak?" tanyaku pada dokter

"boleh koq" suara Q-Chan yang dari luar masuk keruangan

"dokter-dokter memangnya aku menyuruh Q-Chan menjawab?" tanya ku pada dokter bercanda

"tidak, Q-Chan kan tidak disuruh menjawab" jawab dokter bercanda

"jadi gak mau pulang nih?" tanya Q-Chan sambil bercanda

"tidak ah" jawabku bercanda

"ya sudah Q-Chan pulang saja" ucap Q-Chan sambil pura-pura pergi

"ehhh, Karin mau pulang" kata ku berteriak

"nah gitu, katanya mau pulang" sahut Q-Chan sambil berbalik kearahku

"Karin bercanda terus nih" ucap dokter sambil menoel hidungku

"hihihi" ketawa ku

"ya sudah ayo beres-beres" kata Q-Chan merapihkan semua barang-barangku,dibantu oleh dokter yang memang sudah ku anggap seperti ayah itu

"siap bos" candaku sambil hormat bak polisi yang sedang hormat pada jendralnya.

Setelah beberapa lama aku pun selesai merapihkan barang-barangku, dengan dotemani dokter aku pun pulang menuju rumah, sesampainya didepan rumah aku turun dari mobil dokter dan tak lupa mengucapka termikasih.

"dokter nanti main ya kerumah" ajak ku sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"iya nanti kapan-kapan dokter main, dokter kerumah sakit lagi ya" ucap dokter sambil membalas senyumannku

"terimakasih, bye" kataku disambung dengan lambaian Q-Chan.

Setelah kurasa mobil dokter sudah menghilang aku pun lari kekamarku dengan tas gendong dan meninggalkan Q-Chan begitu saja.

* * *

**lanjut?**

**review!**

**please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hallo, ciee siapa yang kangen sma author rindi?*ngarep. maaf ya author rindi ngeshare nya lama maklum sibuk*soksibuk* sebagai osis wuahaa :'( gak ada waktu buat bikin cerita ini. maaf kalo di chapter ini kurang seru maklum bulan puasa mampet otaknya.**

* * *

**KAMICHAMA KARIN KOGE DANBO**

**GOODBYE DAYS**

**CHAPTER 6**

**WARNING: ANEH, MAKSUD,GAJE,APALAH YANG PENTING JELEK BANGET, KALO PUNYA SARAN SILAHKAN KIRIM OKE!**

* * *

hari ini aku pun pulang kerumah dengan sangat senangnya, sesampainya dirumah aku langsung berlari kekamar ku yang selalu menjadi tempat pribadi ku itu. Q-Chan yang melihatku tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan ku karena dia tahu pasti jika aku sedang bahagia orang yag disekitarku tidak akan diperhatikan.

Secepatnya aku mengambil peralatan menggambar, handphone dan earphone tentunya. Berjalan menuju balkon kamarku melihat gunung fuji dan pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

Kupasang terlebih dahulu peralatan menggambarku setelah selesai aku memakai earphone dan menyambungkannya ke handphone ku lalu memakainya ditelingaku.

Sebuah alunan musik yang mendayu-dayu, lagu yang sangat sedih menurutku.

Verse #1:  
ano * hi no * uta ga nagare | Lagu tentang * hari itu * terus terngiang  
tokei ga maki * motosarete | Jarum waktu pun terus * berputar  
namida ga * tomaranaku * natta | Air mata * tak berhenti * mengalir  
kioku no * takaramono | Memori itu pun * kembali muncul

Bridge #1:  
nani mo * wakaranai * mama | Meski ku * tak pahami * semua  
yume wo * miteta watashi ni | Terlintas * dalam mimpi~ku  
te wo * sashi nobete kureta | Kau ulurkan * tangan dan katakan  
"ichiban * daiji na koto wa... | "Yang terpenting * dari segalanya...  
mae wo * muiteru koto da" | Kau 'kan * kembali kepadaku"  
unazuite * genki ga deta | Seje~nak, * kumerasa lebih baik

Reff #1:  
anata ga * ite kureta kara | Karena kau * selalu ada untukku  
dokomade mo * aruketanda | Kuingin selalu, * dapat pergi kemanapun  
tsurai toki wa * furikaette | Di saat yang sulit, * kau berpaling padaku  
sono~ sugata wo * tashikameta | Dan me~mastikan ku * ada disana  
anata ga * ite kureta kara | Karena kau * selalu ada untukku  
akiramezu * yatte korareta | Aku merasa * mampu lakukan apapun  
watashi ni * totte | Karena * bagi diriku  
anata wa zutto | Dirimu selalu...  
soko de * yasashiku mimamoru | Memperhatikan * aku di tempat itu...  
Hometown | Kampung halamanku

Verse #2:  
ninen no * toki ga * nagare | Dua tahun * telah * terlewati  
shibaraku * aenakatta ne | Kita belum * dapat bertemu lagi  
sore de mo * wasurete * nakatta | Tapi diriku * tak dapat * lupakan  
kokoro no * ano hinata | Sisi terang di * dalam hatiku

Bridge #2:  
fui no * sayonara * datta | Ini * perpisahan * yang mendadak  
dare no * sei demo * nakute | Tetapi * bukan salah * siapapun  
tada * chigau michi * wo yuku | Perbedaan * jalan yang * kita tempuh  
"yume wa * nigetari * shinai | "Kutakkan * meninggalkan * mimpiku  
akira * menakereba..." | Selama aku * tidak menyerah"  
hohoende * itte kureta | Kau katakan itu * dalam senyummu

Reff #2:  
anata ni * ouen sarete | Kau selalu * menghibur diriku  
kono michi wo * shinjite kita | Kau percaya * dengan jalanmu itu  
itsuka kitto * saikai shite | Kita akan bertemu, * suatu saat nanti  
ganbari * wo * homeraretai | Kuberharap kau * doakanku * 'tuk bertahan  
anata ni * ouen sarete | Kau selalu * menghibur diriku  
massugu ni * mayo~u koto naku... | Terus melaju, * kau tak akan kalah  
anata no mune de | Di dalam hatimu  
nakitakatta yo | Kuingin menangis  
ai wa * tookute * chikakute | Cinta ini * terasa jauh * namun dekat  
Hometown | Kampung halamanku

Reff #3:  
otona ni * nareta deshou ka? | Pernahkah kau * beranjak dewasa?  
ano koro no * watashi yori mo... | Kukata~kan * di saat itu,  
osanasugite * nani mo miezu | bagaikan anak-anak, * kulihat semua  
waga~mama wo * itteta hibi | Kukatakan yang kuingin * di hari itu  
otona ni * nareta deshou ka? | Pernahkah kau * beranjak dewasa?  
ikutsumono * namida nagashite | Banyak airmata * yang telah jatuh  
youyaku koko e | Akhirnya kita disini  
kaetta kita yo | Kukembali pulang  
Ah ooki na sasae wa | Ahh... Pendukung terbaikku...  
Hometown | Kampung halamanku

Back to Reff #1:  
anata ga * ite kureta kara | Karena kau * selalu ada untukku  
dokomade mo * aruketanda | Kuingin selalu, * dapat pergi kemanapun  
tsurai toki wa * furikaette | Di saat yang sulit, * kau berpaling padaku  
sono~ sugata wo * tashikameta | Dan me~mastikan ku * ada disana  
anata ga * ite kureta kara | Karena kau * selalu ada untukku  
akiramezu * yatte korareta | Aku merasa * mampu lakukan apapun  
watashi ni * totte | Karena * bagi diriku  
anata wa zutto | Dirimu selalu...  
soko de * yasashiku mimamoru | Memperhatikan * aku di tempat itu...  
Hometown | Kampung halamanku

Ah ooki na sasae wa | Ahh... Pendukung terbaikku...  
Hometown | Kampung halamanku

Bernyanyi dan menggambar dengan sangat dihayati sampai-sampai Miyon dan Himeka datang pun aku tidak tahu.

"hkkkmmm" sahut Miyon sambil bersilang tangan bergaya ala orang yang sedang menunggu

"Himeka miyon, koq kalian tahu aku pulang?" tanya ku sambil melepaskan earphone

"Kami tahu dari Q-Chan" ucap Himeka tersenyum

"kayaknya lagi ada yang sibuk nih, kita pulang saja yuk" ajak Miyon pada Himeka

"ihhh kalian gambek yah, maaf deh" kataku sambil beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk

"habisnya Karin kalau sudah mendengarkan lagu dan menggambar pasti tidak akan memperdulikan sekitarnya" sahut Himeka

"hehehe" ketawa kecil ku

"oohh, iya aku dengar Kazune menemani mu ya semalaman?" tanya Miyon yang memang kepo banget ingin tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, maklum sahabat yang sungguh perhatian

"mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?" jawabku bercanda

"ya sudah jika tidak mau memberi tahu juga :p" sahut Miyon marah, dengan muka ala-ala jutek gitu

"Miyon, hihihi" ketawa Himeka yang melihat ekspresi muka Miyon yang sangat lucu

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, Kazune menemani ku semalam, memangnya kalian tahu dari mana Kazune menemaniku?" tanya ku pada kesua sahabatku

"itu waktu semalam itu loh, dia kan tidak pulang kazune menungguimu dirumah sakit" kata Miyon

"iya Karin Kazune menunggui mu dirumah sakit, sampai-sampai tadi dia pulang langsung tidur lelap" kata Himeka yang memang bersaudara dengan Kazune

Lama kami berbincang-bincang, memang kalau anak ayam dan anak bebek disatukan pasti berisik begitulah kami mirip dengan anak ayam dan anak bebek. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol handphone ku bergetar, ternyata sebuah email masuk dari seseorang.

"sebentar ya" ucap ku seraya membaca email dari seseorang ternyata Kazune

From:Kazune_kujo

To:Hanazono_Karin

Subject:ada dimana?

Karin kau ada dimana aku sekarang ada dirumah sakit

"siapa karin?" tanya Miyon

"Kazune, aku bingung diakan tidak tahu email ku, siapa yag memberitahu email ku"jawab ku penasaran karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memberitahu emailku kepada siapa pun disekolah kecuali Miyon,Himeka,dan Micchi

"gommen ne Karin, tadi Kazune meminta emailmu" ucap Himeka

"harusnya, kamu bilang alasan apa kek biar Kazune tidak punya emailku" kata ku kesal karena memang aku melarang siapa pun yang memiliki emailku dan memberikannya kepada orang lain.

"tapi Kazune memaksa" sahut Himeka

"ya, kamu harusnya kamu jangan memberinya dong" omelku, biasa orang habis keluar dari rumah sakit belum ngomel-ngomel

"sudahlah Karin" ucap Miyon

"ya sudah ini sudah terlanjur sekarang kita balas dia apa?" tanya ku karena belum membalas pesan dari Kazune

"kita kerjai saja, benar tidak" jawab Miyon

"aku terserah kalian saja" sahut Himeka

From: Hanazono_karin

To: Kazune_kujo

Subject: dirumah sakit

Maaf lama, aku lagi ditaman rumah sakit, kamu ke taman saja

From: Kazune_kujo

To: Hanazono_karin

Subject: ditaman

Aku sudah ditaman dekat air mancur, kamu disebelah mana?

From: Hanazono_Karin

To: Kazune_kujo

Subject:

Kazune dari situ lurus aja, terus, belok kanan lurus, belok kanan,lurus belok kiri, ada pertigaan belok kanan ada Perempatan lurus aja nanti juga sampai

Dengan senangnya aku mengerjai Kazune, aku dan teman-teman menunggu ekspresi Kazune jika tahu aku tidak dirumah sakit pasti akan marah besar, namun itu tidak dihiraukan oleh kami.

Tak beberapa lama Kazune mengirimkan pesan lagi.

"hey, Kazune" ucapku Himeka dan miyon langsung merapat ke dekatku.

From: Kazune_kujo

To: Hanazono_Karin

Subject: tidak ada

Karin kau dimana kau disebelah mana?, jalan yang kau tunjuki itu adalah kamar mayat, sekarang aku ada didepan kamar mayat sangat bau disini. Jangan-jangan kau bohong ya?

Sudah aku kira Kazune marah, padahal aku pun tak tahu menuju kemana arah jalan itu, kami tertawa karen Kazune sekarang berada didepan kamar mayat.

From: Hanazono_karin

To: Kazune_kujo

Subject: gommen ne

Kazune maaf tadi aku harus periksa darah, dan kau kan tau aku pelupa dan aku lupa mengirim pesan pada mu. Jadi maaf ya Kazune,,,

Kazune lagi-lagi dikerjai oleh kami tanpa merasa berdosa kami terus mengerjai Kazune dan pesan terakhir dari Kazune

From: Kazune_kujo

To: Hanazono_karin

Subject:

Kau ini sebenarnya dimana aku pulang saja

Kazune ternyata bisa ngambek juga

From: Hanazono_karin

To: Kazune_kujo

Subject:

Ya sudah hati-hati ya Kazune

Kami pun tertawa sangat keras karena mengerjai Kazune, yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Tak beberapa lama ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku, lalu aku pun membuka pintu alagkah kagetnya aku menemui sosok Kazune yang berdiri didepan kamarku dengan ekspresi muka yang sedang kesal. Aku dan teman-temanku kaget karena kami mengira Kazune masih berada dirumah sakit.

"KA,KA,kazune" ucapku terbata-bata karena siapa yang mengira kazune yang barusan mengirim pesan pamit pulang ternyata dia sudah berada didepan kamarku, karena kaget Kazune tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapanku.

"eh, rupanya ada Karin disini, bukanya tadi bilang ada dirumah sakit ya?" ucap Kazune pura-pura tidak tahu, memang tadi aku mengirim pesan pada Kazune dirumah sakit

"eh,, anu itu, aku lupa mengirim pesan aku tadi langsung pulang" suara yang terbata-bata, berbohong pula, akan cepat terungkap jika aku bicara seperti itu

"lupa ya,hnnn,... koq ada Miyon dan Himeka disini?" tanya Kazune yang sedikit demi sedikit membuka kebohonganku.

"oh, iya tadi dia kerumah sakit, terus nyariin aku langsung deh dia ke rumah" jawabku

"ohhh, gitu ya bukannya kamu udah pulang dari tadi?" tanya Kazune lagi

"ahh, enggak koq kata siapa? Orang aku baru pulang" jawab ku santai

"coba ya aku tanya Q-Chan" sahut Kazune dan berteriak menanyai aku "Q-Chan kariin pulang dari rumah sakit jam berapa"

Spontan aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan membantingnya.

"Karin buka" ucap Kazune sambil mengetuk pintu karena pintunya aku kunvi

"mau ngapain?" tanay ku

"mau masuk" jawab Kazune namun tidak aku perdulikan

"Karin, itu Kazune" sahut Himeka

"biarkan saja Kazune nyebelin" teriak ku dari dalam kamar

"memang Kazune biarkan saja diluar" ucap miyon

Kami pun melanjutkan mengobrol yang terputus oleh Kazune tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kazune dari luar kami, setelah beberapa lama kami mengobol Himeka dan Miyon pun pulang karena sudah siang.

"Karin kami pulang dulu ya" ucap Himeka

"sudah siang nih" sahut Himeka

"iya sudah" kata ku sambil berdiri membuka pintu kamar, ternyata Kazune duduk dipintu kamar ku, tapa memperdulikan Kazune yang memanggil namaku, aku berjalan saja tak perduli dengan Kazune yang memanggil namaku namu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Setelah aku mengantar himeka dan miyon sampai gerbang aku kembali lagi menuju kamar dan saat aku masuk kekamar kazune sudah berada didalam kamarku

"kazune ngapain?" tanya ko polos

"ya mau disini" jawab Kazune enteng sambil melihat satu persatu foto yang terpasang dikamarku. Dan tepat sekali didepan foto orang tua ku dia berhenti aku sudah tau pasti dia akan bertanya(sotoy deh karin, Karin: masalh buat (l) )

"ini" ucap Kazune agak penasaran sambil memegang foto kedua orang tua ku

"itu foto orang tua ku" kataku sambari duduk dikursi tempatku bersantai yang sangat empuk

"siapa yang bertanya? Memangnya aku menanyakan foto ini siapa? Lagian aku pun sudah tahu koq ini foto orang tuamu" kata yang sangat judes and sok tahu dari Kazune yang pura-pura sok tahu padahal aku tahu dia berbohong.

"ohh, sudah tahu koq tadi bilang "ini", kenapa itukan pasti mau bertanya iya kan?" tanyaku

"ahh tidak aku hanya mengetes mu kau ingat atau tidak" Kazune mencoba mengelak dengan sikap dinginnya.

"aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan kedua orang tua ku Kazune" bentak ku dan membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing.

Capek jika berdebat dengan Kazune, dia tidak mau berhenti kepala ku terasa sangat berat namun aku mencoba bertahan, karena aku mengira ini hanya pusing biasa.

"Kazune" panggilku sambil berdiri dan memegang kepala ku.

"hnn" sahut Kazune sambil menoleh dan melihat wajah ku yang pucat, Kazune pun berjalan mendekati dan dalam beberapa detik aku pun pingsan Kazune dengan sigap menompang tubuhku lalu menidurkannya dikasur.

Kazune pergi memanggil Q-Chan, tak lama Q-Chan pun datang dengan wajah panik.

"Kazune ada apa?" tanya Q-Chan sambil mendekatiku

"tadi dia pingsan" jawab Kazune, Q-Chan pun diam sebentar dan berfikir maklum saja Q-Chan sudah agak tua

"pantas saja nona pingsan, dia belum makan" ucap Q-Chan agak menyesal karena lupa memberitahu ku makan, karena aku suka lupa untuk makan.

"hanya belum makan dia bisa pingsan?" tanya Kazune gak aneh, ya maklum lah Kazune kan pintar-pintar juga agak gimana gitu.

"iya, dia..." belum sempat Q-Chan melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah terpotong karena aku sudah mulai sadar

"nona Karin, tidak apa-apa" ucap Q-Chan

"tidak apa-apa memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya ku bingung mungkin masih linglung

"hemm, bertanya kenapa lagi" jawab Kazune dingin

"tadi nona pingsan" kata Q-Chan seraya membantu tubuhku bersandar ditempat tidur

"ohh, hanya pingsan" ucap ku enteng karena itu hal yang biasa bagiku

"hanya pingsan, kau bilang hanya pingsan, kau tahu tidak pingsan bisa membahayakan" omel Kazune, sambil memainkan tangan-tanganya seperti seorang guru kepada anak muridnya.

"aku tahu koq, aku kan tidak bodoh, tak seperti Kazune" sahut ku judes

"kau pikir aku bodoh aku tidak bodoh aku pintar, kau yang bodoh dasar baka!" lagi-lagi Kazune mengomel.

"situ ok ngomel-ngomel" ucap ku berlagak seperti banci

"hmmmm" geraman Kazune yang mungkin gereget maklum lah secara aku kan Kawaii

"sudah jagan bertengkar, kalian tunggu disini Q-Chan akan membawakan makanan" lerai Q-Chan

Q-Chan pun pergi sedang kan aku dan Kazune masih bertengkar, saling membuang muka namun sedikit-sedikit melirik dan ketahuan bertengkar lagi. Tak lama Q-Chan pun datang dengan membawa makanan yag sangat banyak lalu menyiapkannya dimeja yang memang ada khusus untuk makan ku tapi sangat lega koq bisa muat 5 orang makan.

"ayo nona" ucap Q-Chan sambil membantu aku berdiri untuk duduk dikursi.

"terimakasih" kata ku

Kami pun makan bersama sambil diselingi tawa dan bercanda, sungguh ini momen makan yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku berada diantara orang-orang yang kusayang meskipun sahabatku sudah pulang. Hari ini aku sudah bisa tertawa lepas tapi besok aku tak tahu apa bisa tertawa seperti ini, tapi yang terpenting aku harus "semangat" seperti kata idola ku IQBAAL.

Setelah selesai makan, Q-Chan dan Kazune membereskan,tadinya aku mau membantu tapi dilarang oleh Kazune. Tak beberapa lama Kazune sudah selesai membereskan bekas makan dan lagsung ke kamarku lagi.

"Kazune" ucapku agak bingung harus berbicara apa

"iya,ada apa?" tanya Kazune sambil tersenyum membuat hatiku dag dig dug teu para ruguh tea.

"hmmm, Kazune ajak aku ke bukit" ajak ku pada Kazune

"ehhh, untuk apa? Kau kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit, jika kau sakit lagi nanti siapa yang repot?" omel Kazune

"kazune bawel kaya cewe, bisanya ngomel, gk pernah ngertin perasaan gue, enek jadinya gue, mending gue gak ketemu die, hidup gue tentrem"

"gile ne cewe, ngomongnye, cekep- cakep kayak begene, hadeh"

"ngapain ngikutin kali"

"bodo :p"

"Kazune ayo,cepetan" ucap Karin sambil menarik lengan Kazune

"iya bawel" ucap Kazune dan tanpa berfikir panjang kami menuju bukit dengan mengendarai sepeda berdua* soo sweet

S.K.I.P

Diperjalan Karin hanya diam dan sesekali bernyanyi, Kazune yang mendengar Karin bernyanyi sesekali tersenyum namun sesekali meledek.

"tanpa menoleh belakang

kebagian belakang sepeda

yang kita naiki berdua

aku diam-diam berbisik

ah mungkin bagi dirimu

hanya teman sekelas saja

yang jalan pulangnya searah

keberadaan yang seperti angin

ah yang selalu bercanda

padahal kita s'lalu saling bicara

mengapa hari ini

cinta tak abadi yang berputar jauh" lagu yag keluar dari mulut Karin entah apa yang difikirannya hingga dia menyanyikan lagu itu

"maksud karin apa? koq dia nyanyi kaya gitu, apa mungkin dia punya perasaan sama aku?" tanya Kazune pada dirinya sendiri dalam batin

tak lama kami pun sampai dibukit, Karin dengan bersemangat menuju pohon yang rindang untuk duduk dibawahnya. pemandangan malam ini sangat indah, deterangi cahaya bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang dan ditambah gerlap-gerlip lampu dikota.

"Karin pelan-pelan" omel Kazune pada Karin yang tidak ingin pelan-pelan untuk sampai dipohon itu.

"iya ih bawel" omel balik karin

"dibilang bawel lagi aja :3" ucap Kazune pelan, rupanya iya sudah bosan dengan ucapan Karin karena selalu mengatainya bawel

"Kazune sini" teriak Karin yang ternyata sudah sampai duluan

Kazune pun mendekati Karin dan duduk disebelah Karin

"Kazune diem aja jangan ngapa-ngapain, aku mau menggambar" ucap Karin sambil mengeluarkan peralatan menggambar.

"jauh-jauh ke bukit cuman buat menggambar?" tanya Kazune

"iya" jawaban yang pas dan sungguh simpel,padat,dan pelit

"212 #$%#$%^{/*%(4" ngedumel Kazune*gak author tulis bulan puasa taku dosa

Karin sangat serius menggambar dan Kazune masih sibuk ngedumel, tak lama Karin selesai menggambar.

"ne, ne, ne, nene" teriak Karin dikuping Kazune karena kesal dengan Kazune yang sedari tadi dipanggil tank nyahut-nyahut*tuli kali rin

"iisssshhhh, kau ini bisa tidak jangan teriak-teriak" omel Kazune

"lagian nene dipanggil tidak menengok terus"

"kau bilang apa tadi?"

"lagian nene dipanggil tidak nengok terus"

"nene?"

"iya, emangnya kenapa?"

"kenapa dipanggil nene?"

"hemat suara nene"

"jangan panggil nene"

"iya ne, eh maksudnya Kazune"

"awas panggil nene lagi"

"iya ne, eh aduh maksudnya Kazune"

suasana pun hening sejenak dan

"karinnn, itu...

* * *

**kenapa ya? koq aneh sih kazune manggil karin kira-kira kenapa ya?**

**next chapter 7?**

**review**


End file.
